The Shaga Saga
by The laughing Mann
Summary: Kindda on perment holiday because cuz I lost the script... My bad.
1. Kai's Cursed!

Disclaimer: I only own Beyblade in my dreams but I do own Shaga and Shivo, you'll learn more of them in later chapters. Now on with the most excellent fic!

* * *

The Shaga Saga

Ch1. Kai's Cursed

(Forever, or until his fans get bored of torturing him)

The sky was dark and the stars were beginning to peek out, as their nemesis, the sun, set and left the night crisp and shady. As the streetlights flickered to life, the team of boys that had been training since dawn began to trudge inside a petite dojo that was nestled in the heart of the fairly small town.

The Blade Breakers oozed into the dojo, grateful that Kai, their leader, had finally given them a break.

"Man! I'm exhausted!" Tyson moaned as he tripped and flopped onto the floor, not bothering to move.

"I second that." Max agreed and plopped down at the near by table.

Tyson rolled to his back, panting at the effort and got a sharp kick as Kai tripped over him. Kai growled at his laziness and continued on to the room that all four of them shared.

Kai was followed in by Ray, who was more cautious about avoiding Tyson and retrieved a glass from the cupboard in the kitchen that they were congressing in.

After getting a drink of the water he had obtained, he smiled cheerfully at the dead tired teammates around him.

"Was that easy or what?" Ray exclaimed as he leaned against the counter.

"Trying to hook Kai up would be easier." Tyson groaned as he drug himself over to the table.

Max, Hillary and Kenny's jaws dropped at Ray's comment, now feeling even more weary from Ray's abundance of vitality.

Ray shrugged and washed out the glass and placed it back in the cupboard, excusing himself from the room.

Max and Tyson proceeded to drape their drained bodies over the table and Kenny and Hillary resumed arguing about data. Max and Tyson groaned as they conversation rose to dull roar.

"This has nothing to with the environment!" Kenny hissed, determined to win his argument.

"Yes it does! There's a larger degree of friction and debris that gets caught in the gears!" Hillary yelled back.

"I already know that!" Kenny yelled, ruffling his hair in frustration. "And I've already calculated for that!"

"Oh, did you now?" Hillary asked smilingly smug at Kenny's faults.

"Yes!…" He began loudly and yelled again and dashed off to the bedroom.

"Knew it." Hillary grinned at her achievement and waved bye to the two dead guys draped over the table.

After she left, Tyson yawned and forced himself up.

"I'm going to bed too." He stated dully from a lack of energy and Max nodded in agreement.

They trudged to the bedroom, passing Chief, who was feverously working on his laptop. Max collapsed in the corner and curdle up, already fast asleep.

"Hey, Chief, you should catch some Z's too." Tyson suggested as he flopped onto the floor.

Kenny mumbled something incoherent and proceeded typing on his laptop.

Tyson shrugged it off and was instantly asleep.

A little less than an hour later, a faint mumble caught Kenny's attention.

Kai was shifting uncomfortably and whispering to himself in Russian. Kenny listened closer, trying to dissect his speech, and find words that he knew.

Kai suddenly switched to Japanese and repeated what he had said earlier.

"Shaga, The Shaga… Curse, no. No. No…" He groaned softly then settled back into his normal sleep pattern.

Kenny pondered the statement then turned to his laptop.

"Hey, Dizzy, do you know anything on a Shaga Curse?" Kenny asked leaning in to his laptop.

"Hmm. Only a little, like the fact that a little less than half of China and 2/3 of Japan a afflicted by that curse!" Dizzy exclaimed.

* * *

Tell me what you think, I've been sitting on this idea for a while but I wasn't sure it was any good. It's get better, longer and a lot more action too. Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes, I hate mistakes and so I want to correct them, but please, don't pick on my slang. Thanks for reading, I should be updating consistently, And have no excuses cuz I have written out almost all of this fic. 


	2. Shaga's Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters but I do own Shaga and Shivo, you'll learn more of them in later chapters.

I apologize in advance for how short this is gonna be, but I haven't given myself much to work with.

* * *

The Shaga Saga

Ch2. Shaga's Curse.

The following day the Blade Breakers had gone out for more training and had moved on to head to head battles. Kenny was sitting under a thick maple tree near Kai, recording the battle between Ray and Max. Tyson was over on Max's side, cheering him on.

Kenny how ever was fidgeting nervously, wondering how to bring up what he over heard Kai mumbling in his sleep. He could tell that the battle's end was growing near so he had to bring it up quick, before Kai sulk off. He inhaled deeply and turned slightly towards Kai.

"Kai, what can you tell me about the Shaga Curse?" Kenny asked sheepishly.

"What!" Kai growled caught off guard by the comment. "You know of it." He said tensing up.

"I heard you talking in your sleep." Kenny said and diverted his gaze back to the computer screen.

Kai 'Hn'ed and leaned back against the tree. The battle before them ended suddenly and Max skipped proudly over to Kenny.

"How was that, chief?" He asked in singsong voice.

"You're improving but Kai, tell us about it." Kenny pressed, hoping that having the entire team on him would cause sufficient pressure to make him crack.

"Tell us what?" Tyson said, looking between the two and completely lost by Kenny's purposely-vague statement.

"Shaga's Curse." Kai said glaring daggers at Kenny for pulling the others into his business.

"What's that?" Tyson asked dumbly.

"A curse that afflicts only those who have seen a girl named Shaga, that's all I know." Kenny said shrugging. "Kai, please fill us in on the rest." Kenny begged pathetically.

"We can't help if you don't tell us." Ray said soothingly.

Kai sighed and rocked forward and stood before them.

"She's an android, she use to be human, actually a famous ice skater. She and her sister were known commonly as the twin goddesses, Venus and Luna." Kai began.

"Yeah, I've heard of them! They died in a tragic accident, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ray interjected as he recalled news articles about the famous sisters.

"Yeah, and after their deaths, their father, a lead scientist combined the two girls images into a robot, and according to legends about the curse, Shaga can grant wishes but only if you find her and complete a mission she assigns you." Kai said lowly as he tried to recall all of the urban legends he's heard about.

"How did you become cursed? The girls died before we were even born." Kenny said as he did a quick Internet scan of them.

"You can become cursed just by looking at her, in a dream or by a book. There's over 4 million copies of her book, my father owned one." Kai explained, growling throatily at his accursed luck.

"Okay I get all that, but what exactly is her curse? You don't seem to be suffering any side effects." Ray asked looking Kai up and down and not find anything physically wrong with him.

"She calls to them, causing insomnia, obsession and false memories to surface. She drives people insane, pushing them to their limits, but she doesn't stop until they answer." Kai growled and suddenly pushed through them, seeking isolation to think over his path from here.

Kai had found a quiet place over looking the river that runs through the city. He said with his arms wrapped around his knees, resting his chin on his knees. His mind swirled with unanswered questions and regrets.

Ray slowly walked over to Kai, reading his attitude to determine whether or not he would be any use or not. After deciding he crept closer, kneeling nest to Kai.

"Kai, I'm afraid I don't understand… What is going." Ray said hesitantly.

"I have to find her." Kai said flatly.

"You have to see her? But I thought that…" Ray said but quickly shut up as Kai shifted as to be able to walk away again.

"I started traveling to find her." Kai said refusing to face Ray. "I think it's time I begin again."

In a lab not far off, a young teenage girl with long brown hair fanning out behind her as she floated in a column filled with liquid oxygen. Her ghostly figure twitched as she came to life, her eyelids cracking ever so slightly open revealing sharp piercing blue eyes.

A small smile slides across her face as she chuckled wickedly.

"He's coming." She murmured and laughed louder.

* * *

Well… I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long to post but I was busy, I had just completed my exams earlier today so I'm good and done with school(well, this year anyways). But once again I hope you liked it, please review, I really like hearing from you guys and let me know if somethin' sucked royally.

Response to reviewers: My few but elite reviewers.

Animelover6000: Thanks and I hope the wait was killing you.

Miako6: Don't worry, all will become clear, and as for Kai… his fate has yet to be determined.

Satan's Kitten: I'm glad you like it.

Kailover2006: Okay Doky.

Kai Angel: Don't he isn't in any immediate danger.

Wolf's lament: Thanks; I hope I keep your attention spurred through out the whole fic.


	3. Going on a Shaga Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own and won't ever… in this reality, anyways.

Warning: This is gonna get a bit… confusing… but just hang in there, all will become clear.

* * *

Shaga Saga

Ch3: Going on a Shaga Hunt.

The Bladebreakers woke up early (surprising isn't it?) The next day to search for the ever so mysterious Shaga. (Don't kill me for the corny writing, I wrote this over a year ago.)

Kai, like usual, was up before dawn, but this morning was plagued by a brain numbing headache due to the incisive buzzing noise in his ears. He sought out a quiet place to nurse the headache and left for the courtyard of the dojo.

A little while later (Is this just strange to me or what, but why is it I always seem to say somethin' about the time, then rewind and begin again from an earlier time. Just wonderin' if anybody else noticed?) To find that Kai was in a tree, his tree actually that he always watched the sunrise from. He sighed, believing that he had Kai figured out.

"Oh, Hi, Kai. You here to see the sunrise?" Ray asked noticing Kai's gaze was fixed eastward.

Kai ignored him and continued to stare at the small town before him. Ray shrugged it off and joined him in the tree to wait for the sunrise.

Not long after and a few golden rays peeked out from behind the hills.

"Beautiful…" Ray murmured as the orange and red clouds swirled and faded into other hues.

Kai swiftly exited the tree, heading back into the dojo.

'Shaga's here alright.' He thought.

A few hours later, when everybody was about to search for Shaga

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tyson blurted as Ray and Kenny busied themselves with varies maps.

"We should split up, we'll cover more ground." Kenny said looking up from the maps.

After determining the groups and the search areas the three teams agreed to meet at a café in town if nobody found anything by 6pm. Kenny and Hillary took the outskirts on the east side of town, Tyson and Max got the city it's self and Kai and Ray got the outskirts on the west side.

With Kenny and Hillary

"What are we looking for?" Hillary asked as they combed through the waist high grass outside of town.

"I don't know, something that doesn't belong." Kenny said rolling away a decent sized rock to look under it.

Hillary scanned the area again, still barren.

With Tyson and Max

We've been everywhere in this city and never seen anything weird, so makes you so sure that we'll find anything now?" Tyson whined.

"Cuz, we weren't looking before, most secret labs are outta plain sight and you have to hunt for them." Max said slightly annoyed but he agreed with his friend sediments, this didn't seem like the place for a secret lab and they wouldn't have discovered it before.

Meanwhile with Kai and Ray

"Is there anything specific we should be looking for?" Ray asked as he walked around a tree bearing a small fort.

Kai glared annoyedly at him, (I'm makin' up words again )(Anime Sweat drops) "How about a laboratory." Kai said coldly.

Ray sighed at followed after Kai into an expansive meadow.

The shin high grass moved like water as the oddly area specific wind blew through the meadow, whipping up brightly colored leaves and flowers. A few large boulders created rapids in the wind.

Kai however paid no heed to the splendor before him and jumped onto the rock closest to him. The wind kicked up his scarf, blowing it so it grabbed at the luscious meadow. Ray angled him self so he could Kai and the meadow for a perfect mental picture. As he walked behind Kai, he seen that Kai's body was lined neatly up with strange rapids, whilst Kai remained calm on the outside his mind was in chaos, just like those rapids. Ray quickly shook the thought from his mind and approached Kai.

"Why aren't we looking?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"She's not here, Ray." Kai said through gritted teeth, his anger not let him turn towards Ray.

"Then, we'll go someplace else, we haven't looked everywhere yet." Ray said confidently as he moved closer to Kai.

Kai squinted in thought then suddenly rose and sprinted off, back towards where they came from.

Ray gasped and turned to follow but he quickly lost Kai in the dense and well cover of the forest. Ray was forced to retreat back to the meadow and wait for Kai to return for him.

"I'll wait an hour… Then… I'll leave." Ray said hoping that Kai would come for him.

An hour Later

Ray stood up from the rock he was sitting on and started off back to where they said they would all meet later on. As he trudged back in from the outskirts of town he noticed Kai was standing on the bridge that lead into town. Kai appeared to concentrating and rather fretful but his movements weren't at all shaky.

Ha stepped onto the ledge and meditated on the thought one last time before he stepped off the bridge.

Ray was already running to him shouting at him but Kai had ignored every word. Ray reached the edge seconds after Kai fell out of reach.

"No! Kai!" Ray called as he leaned over the edge.

Kai's determined face wavered for second as he shot Ray a small but genuine smile. Kai suddenly pulled his legs in and spun around into a flip, he straitened and slide cleanly into the waters below.

"Kai!" Ray shouted as he lost sight of Kai's body.

Then Kai's head and shoulders surfaced and he proceeded to swim upstream, heading for the massive dam in front of them.

Ray smirked at him and ran to tell the others about Kai's discovery.

* * *

You guys I'm soooo sorry! I really didn't mean to take so long in updating but please forgive me. The next chapter will be undoubtedly longer if current treads persist. I've noticed that my fourth chapter has been the longest chapter in every story and we'll see if that holds true.

* * *

Response to Reviewers: You guys are my most dedicated reviewers, thank you. 

**Satan's Kitten**: We shall see, mwahahahahaha!

**Ass Kickin Princess Kai**: Sorry, but this confuses me too, I wrote it over a year ago.

**Amanita Virosa**: First off, were did you find such an awesome name and second we shall soon find out, in the chapters to come; I'll give ya a hint the title for the next chapter is 'The Shaga Saga Begins'. Heh, heh.

**Animelover6000**: Sorry I took so long, but I got typers cramp then hit by work.

**Kai Angle- Fye Tenshin-chan**: Thank you and sorry about the wait, I really didn't mean to take so long (anime sweatdrops) Heheh, oops.


	4. The Shaga Saga Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the BladeBreakes but I do own the scientist, Shaga, and Shivo(Whom you'll meet in 15 or something…like that… heh, yeah… I think that's right… So I hope you're ready for a long fic… Heh, yup.)

Major warning: Sometime in this fic I'm putting in an intermission cuz this is about 6 pages long sooo, you'd better get readin'!

* * *

FYI: Italicized sentences are thoughts.

* * *

The Shaga Saga

Ch. 4 The Shaga Saga Begins!

_As if it hasn't already_

Kai dove under the icy water again, looking for an entrance to the secret laboratory. He just knew that this was it, years of searching have led him to this. He struggled to swim closer and seen a large hole in the bottom the dam that looked large enough to fit a decent sized submersible in but it was blocked by iron bars. He resurfaced and swam closer then dove below again, there wasn't a current flowing in or out of the tunnel and it seemed to stretch for miles. Kai gritted his teeth in anticipation and squeezed through the barred opening, and swam in further. His weight drug him to the floor and so he began moon walking down the tunnel (For an FYI that's were you make long arching strides like you'd do if there was low gravity). As he continued he noticed light filtering in from an enormous docking bay. Kai kicked off the bottom of the tunnel and shot through the surface, gasping for air. Then once again his weight pulled him back down.

'_shouldda tossed my shoes and shirt earlier, when I had the chance_.' Kai thought as he struggled to remain at the surface.

He spotted a ladder that went to the top of the bay and began the long accent up. He was almost completely dried off by the time he reached the top. He had stopped just before the landing to look for any guards, there wasn't any. He sighed relieved by that and clambered onto the horizontal surface, glad to have a small break. He didn't rest long before he stripped to his pants only and hung his clothes and shoes on the ladder rungs to dry.

Kai then crept along the wall, watching for anybody that could prevent him from seeing Shaga. He peered cautiously around corners as he navigated through the complex series of maze like hallways and ducking below windows and doors. He stole along until he heard faint voices emanating from the hall before him. He turned to retrace his steps and noticed a shadow stretching out from the hall behind him. He gritted his teeth and reluctantly dove into the darkened room at his back.

Luckily the room was as it appeared, empty. He noticed a laundry chute haplessly hidden behind a large computer. Kai grabbed a sharpie marker from the desks around him and strode to the chute. He marked the opening and eased himself in, deciding that he should venture down first seeing as there's only two openings above him and the fact that most labs hide their most devious and precious secrets in the basement.

Carefully pressing his back to the side pf the chute he began to scale down to the basement, carefully crossing the gaps unseen.

As he got tired of counting the number of floors he had past he heard exited cheers flowing from a seemingly dull area filled entirely with cubical.

"Yeah, she's awake alright! I seen it myself!" One man cried happily.

"That's excellent news, even if a little unheard of." Another lady mused.

"Yes, she's never woken so abruptly before." A nerdy looking guy pondered.

Kai continued on, watching as the floors began to shift more and more into a true laboratory. He watched closely as he noticed the end of the chute was rapidly approaching.

About two openings away from the bottom he noticed a lab that based entirely around a young girl that floating in column of clear liquid. He long brunette tresses flowed with the unseen current that circulated through the liquid. Her lengthy out of date dress mirrored the movement. (Ahhhh! I have so much more to write!)

Kai was mesmerized with her, knowing that was Shaga. He was wasn't the only one to mesmerized to notice anything else, for Kai's trance was broken by pile of red and orange sheets being thrown in his face.

Ideas sparked in his mind as he hastily tore up the sheets and slide into the lab. He tied the sheets onto the air vents and shot his beyblade into the wiring of one the super computers. It sparked and buzzed as it began crashing. Not missing his cue Kai located the fan control and cranked it, lucky for him the fire alarm switch was right next to it.

He pulled the lever and the dancing sheets in the red glow of the emergency light simulated a real fire. The scientist began to panic, frantic to save all the newly acquired data. Meanwhile one scientist escorted Shaga to safety, and in all the chaos over looked Kai. However Shaga didn't, she looked right at him and smiled warmly.

"I'll take her now." Kai spoke up.

"Wha? Who?" The man said, spinning on heels.

Kai kicked the man and grabbed Shaga's hand and pulled to the laundry chute.

"This will be the easiest way out." Kai said simply as he climbed in.

He offered a hand to Shaga; she nodded and took his hand. She climbed up first, carefully sneaking across the openings just as Kai had done earlier. As they climbed, news of Shaga's disappearance began to speed ahead of them.

"What! Shaga's gone! Finder her! Find her, now!" People were screaming and the chaos began to infect and consume more levels as their prey hid skillfully under their noses.

"It won't be long now, before they find us." Shaga said wisely.

Kai frowned at her and nudged her to proceed. She sighed and shook her head at him but continued anyways.

They quickly crossed opening after opening, their anxiety growing as more people began appearing, more eyes to avoid. Suddenly the news they dreaded came.

"She must have been abducted and being concealed somewhere until the chaos settled or we widen our search and spread too thin." A man reported.

The lady that appeared to be in charge frowned and waved her arm. The bulky men behind her moved like government agents, dispersing and tracking Kai's movements.

"Look every where! They are still here, seal all exits. Nobody leaves here alive until we find her." The brunette commander declared venomously and with a swish of the lab coat disappeared from view.

"She's kindda scary." Shaga commented in a small voice.

"Yeah, well keep moving, I'll bet they didn't seal off my exit." Kai growled throatily and nudged Shaga forward.

They were almost there and the number of people was still increasing. They now had to wait long duration of time before being able to cross.

Shaga had peered out of the gap and quickly crossed in flurry of soundless black and navy blue. She hovered over the opening, waiting for Kai. He glanced out and swiftly crossed but once past he lost his footing and began to slide back towards the opening. Shaga grabbed his hand and began pulling him up when there was a sudden tug the nearly jerked Kai free from her grasp.

"I found them! I found the captor! He's in the laundry chute!" The main cried cheerfully.

Kai released Shaga's hand dropped till he was level the man. With his free foot he kicked him the man back and tried to quickly clear the opening but this time two people had gotten hold of his foot. Kai struggled to break free then Shaga suddenly screamed. He looked up to see two fiery objects barely larger a golf ball rocketing towards them. Kai pushed Shaga back against the chute, pinning her there and tried to flatten himself against the wall as much as possible with the two men holding his feet.

The flaming objected seared cleanly through Shaga's billowing dress and one grazing Kai's side, burning it instantly. He hissed in pain pushed Shaga to climb on.

"Go, find my friends. They'll be on the bridge the looks out to the dam." Kai instructed in a harsh whisper. "Go!" He encouraged loudly and pushed her harder.

Shaga bit her lip nervously but continued to climb.

_She'll find my mark, she'll find my cloths and I know she'll find my friends. I just know it!_

Then the people pulled harder on Kai's feet and pried him from the wall. He summoned all the strength he had and forced them to release but at the same time another flaming object brushed against him. It was the metaphorical straw that broke that broke the camels back. Kai lost his grip and fell head first down the strait chute.

_This is gonna hurt.

* * *

_

Intermission… And now a word from our sponsors.

* * *

He plummeted down the chute, picking up speed, he had used the last of his strength up there and was teetering on consciousness, the few words he was able to hear were warped and faint, but he was determined to remain conscious, as long as he was in the chute and no where near the bottom.

Suddenly the voices began to fragment then snapped back into focus. He had managed to recover some energy but still not enough to stop.

_Imagine this, I, Kai Hiwatari killed by fall. I come here, successfully infiltrate and captor Shaga, and barely three feet from our sure escape, I give in and am now destine to die. What kind of irony is this, my fall from greatness is an actual fall._

Kai chuckled softly at the bitter irony and watched as people huddled around the gaps nervously pondered their new predicament. Suddenly bits of information back to filter through to him.

"He's approaching the 20th level." A lady said then was cut off by distance.

"Over 35 MPH! That's too fast!" Some people were panicking.

_Wow, that has got to record._

Kai amusedly at the frantic scientist, curious about there acts.

Suddenly there was a loud clanging sound that was quickly catching up. The clanging was echoed by four or five other objects bouncing around in the chutes. They suddenly bounced into sight. Five bowling ball sized droids that crashed into him, knocking him against the wall the chute before continuing past him.

Kai gritted his teeth as his exposed skin tried to stick to the walls but was unable to do so. He pushed off the wall and miraculously landed in the arms of half a dozen scientists that were crowded around an opening. Kai struggled to get a grip and climb to safety before they could pull him in but they proved too strong.

"Quit struggling kid, or else we'll drop you!" One man grunted as they began to pull Kai through the gap.

Kai struggled still but not the same degree. Once they got him far enough out that he was in no danger of falling one his captors laughed weakly.

"Good thing we got you, other wise you'd be lab splat." He huffed and people filed in behind them to block Kai from using it again.

A massive army of scientist had him completely surrounded, but for now they were just interrogating him.

"How'd you get in!" "Why didn't you just use the front entrance, like everybody else?" "Where's Shaga?"

"Where's Shaga… Where's Shaga… Where's Shaga… Where's Shaga?" This echoed through his mind and from every mouth there, Kai was hoping that she was at least to his friends by now.

Kai growled at the crowd and folded his arms, glaring into the crowd.

"You make this place seem hospitable for her as cave full of rabid wolves." Kai scoffed, and shifted his glare to the other half.

"You little brat!" A large guy growled and was suddenly a top of Kai.

He picked up Kai by the neck, bring him to eye level. Kai managed to smile and laughed shortly. The man growled and ran at the wall. The scientist dove aside and Kai clashed against the wall. He smashed Kai a second time pinning him against the wall.

"You'll die for that punk!" The man snarled, but Kai just continued to smile slyly.

The man growled and ready for another go when the icy commander appeared behind the man. She smacked him across the face. The man dropped Kai and staggered back, dazed by the unexpected slap.

"What was that for, Lorena!" He groaned loudly in a whiny voice.

Kai laughed at the man's actions and returned to his feet.

"Keep this up kid and it might be me trying to kill you." The lady glared over he shoulder at him.

Kai stood his ground and glared back but with twice the ferocity. The lady laughed suddenly and walked over, placing a hand gingerly on Kai's shoulder.

"I'm Lorena Winagoto. You must be the guy Shaga woke up for." She said warmly and the crowd gasped at the news.

Kai titled his head and continued glaring, but in more analytical way.

"Where is Shaga going?" The lady asked and with that a shrill scream rang out from the laundry chute.

The crowd parted and Shaga came blasting out and tumbled onto the ground.

"Shaga!" Kai gasped and raced to her side.

Suddenly the large man hoisted Kai into the air and threw him against the wall.

"You'll regret doing that." Kai hissed venomously as he crouched down on all fours.

He blasted towards the man, running at blinding speeds. The man's face reflected sheer terror as in his mind Kai shifted into a demon. However at the last second Kai veered and aimed strait for the wall. He began running up it and used it to jump onto the ceiling. Kai kicked off the ceiling and collided with the man's shoulders, driving his elbow into the vulnerable nerves. Kai bounced off unharmed and stood at ready. The man rubbed his sore shoulder and stumbled back. He suddenly roared out of pure rage and adrenaline.

"Feisty maggot! If you want to die that badly I'll gladly end it for you!" He raged and ran at Kai with almost inhuman speeds.

Kai jumped aside but the man's reflexes were quick and he swung himself around easily. He charged again, this time he had Kai corned and caught off guard. He caught Kai by the neck again and rammed him into the wall. He instantly began pressing harder and harder into the wall and squeezing his thin neck, trying to suffocate him.

"Put him down." Lorena demanded her voice and glare chilling the air.

The big man dropped Kai and turned to her.

"You see, he started it. He hit me first." The man tried to sound innocent.

"Alls fair in war." Kai said under his breath but the man was listening for a comment and instantly went rampant again.

The man slammed his shoulder into Kai's chest, driving him into the wall. He backed off then repeated, but each time he shortened the breaks between poundings. Then out of nowhere a dazzling blue beam of energy blasted him off of Kai and into the crowd that was too petrified to move. Kai winced in pain as he sunk to his knees and followed the fading particles of energy to Shaga. She stood boldly there, her arm stretched and her face stone cold and unrevealing.

"Alls fair in war." She stated unsympathetically and her steeled exterior melted off and she ran to Kai.

Almost immediately after she spoke Kai's consciousness abandoned him and he collapsed onto the floor.

"He needs medical attention." Lorena said kneeling next to Shaga.

She had just stood with Kai in her arms when a cacophony of screams rang out of the laundry chute.

A body dropped from view but their hands caught the edge of the opening. Ray's head slowly rose up as he pulled himself up.

"Holy cats that's a long drop." He gasped then looked up to see the dismayed crowd circled around him. "Oh man." He sighed tiredly; obviously he had been trying to go undetected. "Oh my God! Kai!" Ray shouted and was on his feet and ready fight in seconds.

The crowd was caught off guard by his appearance and now dumb founded by his last statement.

"What did you do to him! Answer me! Answer me you bunch of freaks! What did you do to him!" Ray shouted viciously, ready to beat the next person to say anything to pulp.

"Relax friend of Kai's, his opponent has already be taken care off." Shaga said soothingly.

"We're taking him to get treatment." Lorena said and rushed away.

Just then max and Tyson clambered into sight. Ray sprang forward and pulled them out of the vent.

"Oww, jeeze my head." Tyson moaned.

"Let's not do that again." Max added, rubbing his head too.

"Where's Kenny?" Ray asked and his was response was from Kenny himself.

"Ahh! Save me! Help!" Kenny's screams echoed from the chute.

Ray caught Kenny by the waist as he dropped into view and pulled him to safety.

"Thank Ray, did ja find Kai yet?" Kenny asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, sorta…" Ray said softly, glancing towards Shaga.

"Come with me, friends of Kai." Shaga said waving for them to follow.

The four reluctantly got up and followed after their odd acquaintance. After a while Ray was unable to refrain from asking questions.

"Who are you anyways?" Ray started out.

"I am Shaga, of course." Shaga said sweetly and smiled innocently at them.

* * *

Dun dun dun, what could possibly be her evil plan? But sorry for the wait and I hope the next update is sooner, but this is the longest chapter I have so it took a while to read and proof read. I hate errors in my writing so I won't release it until it is perfect. Please review! I don't want to set a limit on this one too.

Response to Reviewers:

Amanita Virosa: Thank you and that's really cool how you got your name, sorry about the wait, but next chapter should arrive sooner.

Kai Angle: Okay, still I'm sorry about the wait and I hope you like it.

Ass Kickin Princess Kai: I hope I maintain your intrest and I'm also sorry about the wait, next time it will arrive a lot sooner.


	5. So this is Shaga

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own Blade Breakers, if I did you'd watch the show more and it would be on later, **much** later. However I do own all the wonderful OC's.

* * *

The Shaga Saga

Ch 5. So this is Shaga

Yippee, our mysterious heroine arrives…

The medical bay, filled with beeping machines and flashing lights. The whirl and hiss of mechanical gyroids and gears whispered in the background. To the blade breakers it had felt like they just crossed into the future. They gasped as a flurry of medics all dressed in similar white lab coats. They called off medical jargon as they worked, wrapping his injuries in bandages.

"Minor lacerations on his forearms and face. A 1st degree burn on his right side and arm. Lots of bruising but no sign of internal hemorrhaging or fractured bones." The medics called out to one another.

After all was said and done they skittered off, looking for more things to poke and prod, with the exception of Lorena.

"He'll be fine. Nothing more than flesh wounds. He'll live." She said, flatly, looking back over her shoulder.

"So…. That really is Shaga?" Kenny asked, watching the young girl rummage through a cardboard box.

Lorena nodded her face falling into a confused distortion. It snapped back to normal quickly as she turned to Kai.

"Who are you?" She asked sharply, "We've all seen people that want to see Shaga come in here but never has any one gotten her to wake up." Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the group.

"Kai said he was under her curse when he was given her forbidden book…" Ray said staring at the floor, purposely avoiding Kai.

Ray's eyes drifted upwards again as he finished, nodding to himself more than anything. Lorena cocked her eyebrow, looking around them, all them acting a little skittish of saying anything more.

"You can finish, Ray." Kai said, his eyes remaining shut.

Ray gasped and adverted his gaze to the floor again. Kai slowly sat up, swing his feet from the table. He rolled his shoulders, stretching out before glaring up at Lorena.

"I'm Kai, and Shaga told me to rescue her, so I have come." He stated, his gaze telling every one he was not going to be deterred.

Lorena chuckled softly, a bitter smile coming to her lips. She turned to Shaga, her eyes shining with pride and motherly care. As if on cue, Shaga skips over, her hands clasped around some small item.

"Look Kai! I'm a blader too!" She smiled widely, holding out a light lavender beyblade with dark magenta zigzags on it.

Shaga took out a large metal ring and attached the beyblade to it. Her usually smiley face became serious. She inhaled deeply, holding the ring out. She grasped the ripcord and brought the launcher closer to her left side. She yanked on the cord, causing the beyblade to zip around the ring. Shaga threw out the ring and the beyblade broke free. It skipped across the tiled floor, spinning around her. Shaga pulled on her ring and it split seamlessly into two.

"Let's show 'em, Airigona!" She chirped as she spun around, wielding her rings like weapons.

As Shaga danced slowly, the beyblade glided around the lab, following her tempo and matching her movements.

"Whoa!" Tyson shouted wildly as Shaga and her blade did back flips.

"Tyson excitedly grabbed his launcher and fired off his beyblade, his smile extending from ear to ear.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" He shouted, and nodded to Max and Kenny.

"You bet!" Max shouted, bouncing a little in excitement.

Kenny knelt and turned on his computer, fixing the camera on Shaga's blade.

"You'd bet ask politely since you decided to give me a bath early." His computer berated him.

"I'm sorry Dizzy, I tried to seal you up tight. The lining must have been inadequate and deteriorated in the water." He explained, his voice quivering as if his parents were admonishing him.

"Oh, alright, I forgive you." Dizzy said, the screen now displaying Shaga's beyblade.

"Ha! Is that the best you got!?" Shaga laughed openly at Tyson, "I could beat you with my eyes closed! In fact I think I will!" She closed her eyes and spun around again, restarting her dance.

Suddenly a blue beyblade skipped over the floor and started circling Shaga's.

"Hey!" Tyson whined, his beyblade being repelled by Kai's. "I wanna battle her!"

"Get in line." Ray laughed softly, cuffing Tyson on the head.

Tyson pouted and sulked over to Kenny and Max, his beyblade racing after him.

Shaga giggled and whirled around, her beyblade grinding against Kai's. They pushed bask and forth, sending out dazzling moves and causing a series of concussions to ripple across the lab.

After a few collisions Shaga jumped back, and slashed her rings around.

"Airigona! Come to me!" She cried out.

A beam of pink light ushered the arrival of a tiny pixy. It glided forth and zipped around soundlessly.

"Go, Airigona! Pixy Dust!" Shaga shouted and twirled on her toes, leaping gracefully to the side.

Airigona spun also, flying at Kai. As it flew a cloud of sparkling dust began to rise up from the beyblade. Plumes of sparkling pink dust waft over Kai, blinding him. Then the pixy zipped in and punched him nose.

"Hey!" Ray, called out, try to figure out what was causing the pink dust.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai roared, gagging on the dust.

His beyblade shot out a stream of red light that ushered up his gargantuan phoenix. Dranzer screeched and flapped hit's powerful wings, dispelling the dust.

The Pixy squeaked as it seen Dranzer and hid behind Shaga.

"That's more like it!" Shaga cheered, clapping her hands, and jumping up and down.

She teetered back and forth then flipped and charged again. Airigona jumped out at Kai and Dranzer, spinning around and buzzing around Dranzer's head.

Dranzer cried out and ignited the air around its self. Airigona squeaked and flit away, landing on Shaga's shoulder.

"Alright Airigona! Super Special Awesome Attack, go!" Shaga cried.

The pixy started to glow and rocketed forward. Simultaneously Dranzer shot forward. They both blurred into streaking orbs of energy. They rammed into each other, sending off thousands of sparks. The energies dissolved and rained down on the lab.

"Aw! I tied!" Shaga pouted and pointed the their beyblades.

Kai sighed and sauntered to his blade, not exactly happy with the loss, but grateful it wasn't anybody on his team. Shaga raced to him and scooped up the two beyblades. She winked and danced out of reached. She giggled and waved Kai's blade out at him.

"Come and get it if you want it!" She chirped and jumped back.

She bumped into something and turned to see Lorena standing behind her. Lorena took Kai's blade and held it up to the light. It gleamed with spotless perfection.

"You all seem very capable people." She said softly, her free hand coming up to rustle Shaga's hair.

Shaga squinted out on eye and smiled up at Lorena.

"Shaga, you should escort these fine gentlemen to their home. In fact perhaps you should stay with them for a little bit. I have faith in them." She said, tossing Kai back his blade.

Shaga's smile grew and she tossed her arms around Lorena then ran to Kai. She jumped into his arms, giggling profusely and rubbing her pale cheek against his triangle covered cheek.

The other Blade Breakers gasped at her, and edged closer to help, just incase Kai went berserk from prolonged human contact. However to the relief Kai calmly pried her off, albeit it took visible restraint to do so.

Ray looked somewhat concerned about her going with them. He turned back to Lorena to see that she had vanished.

"Kai…" Ray murmured, biting his lip and deciding not say anything.

Kai turned to him, his eyebrow cocked. Ray shook his head and shrugged innocently, looking like he didn't know what Kai asking. Kai glared suspiciously at him but let it drop.

"This is great! You're an awesome beyblader!" Max shouted jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah! This is so cool! She's far cooler than Hillary!" Tyson added, clamping his hands behind his head.

"By the way, I'm Kenny, this is Tyson," he said poking Tyson in the ribs, "this is Maxie," Kenny introduced, "that is Ray," he pointed to him, "and as you know this Kai."

Shaga nodded after looking at them each and murmuring their name. "It's great to meet you! I'm Shaga! I'm certain we will have fun!" She giggled and threw her hands in the air.

Tyson and Max laughed a little and nodded back enthusiastically.

Then Shaga stepped back and clasped her hand together. She began to emit a neon blue light. The light engulfed her entire body. Then it suddenly died, exploding into shimmering globes of light. She now stood before them with shortened brown hair that hung just above her shoulders. She now donned a light lilac tank top with three stripes on the left side that led off to the arm pit, the sleeves where lilac colored and similar to the sleeves of a kimono except these tied onto her upper arms with green ribbons. Her pants her tight, black spandex with a short green miniskirt over them. Around her neck was a white choker from sprouted two lengthy ribbons that trailed down her back almost to her knees.

Kenny and Tyson stood there gaping at her. Max squealed and clapped his hands.

"That was so cool!" He shouted, his joy bubbling over.

Kai and Ray nudged Kenny and Tyson out of their trance. They nodded with Max, still awed by her transformation.

"C'mon!" She shouted excitedly, waving for them to hurry up.

The all followed after her, Max practically bouncing off the walls, Tyson and Kenny still transfixed by her oscillating hips, and Ray and Kai sighing exasperatingly at their three companions.

"You guys probably came in the aquatic entrance, that's on the 35th floor." Shaga stated, her voice bubbling with mirth.

She took them into an elevator and they came out at the submersible bay. She nodded to Kai, who looked around and nodded back, verifying this was the proper location. He quickly strode over to the ladder that he hung his clothes on. He gathered up his clothes and shook them out.

_Good, they're dry. _

He pulled them on quickly, and turned to the others. They were fascinated by Shaga's tour of the bay. She turned to him and winked again, then turned back to the Blade Breakers, finishing her tour.

She then showed them a quick and dry way out of the lab. Once on their familiar path to the dojo she turned over lead to Tyson and Max. The duo raced around the street, laughing and joking.

Off in the distance a parked van, with a plainly visible satellite dish on the top, stood observing them.

"See I told you there was a lab there." A scratchy voiced man said.

"Mrgh." The other grumbled and zoomed in on the group, the camera recording them, carefully catching everything on tape.

"Is that her? It certainly seems like her." The first man asked, his voice arching higher with excitement.

On the monitor they noticed Shaga inching closer to Kai, and her carefully lacing her fingers around his.

"Hey Shaga! You wanna get some ice cream!?" Max called back, waving fervently at them.

Shaga released Kai's hand and called back, waving at them to wait for her. She ran off, leaving Kai and Ray behind. Ray turned to Kai, as if to say something then smiled and waved for him to come on.

"I think we have our answer."

* * *

Ahh! Finally done! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update! You'd never believe what a hectic school year this was! TT-TT please R&R, it would make me happy. But more updates are sure come and much less wait time! Yeah!

* * *

Now as thanks to my wonderful reviewers! –

Slightly Sinister Sinestra- Thank you so much! I'm glad you love! I hope you forgive me such alon gwait! TT-TT sorry!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- Hehehe! I'm glad I'm not the only one that found that funny! But I'm sorry for the wait, please don't hate me! TT-TT

Kailover2006- By far one of my most reliable readers, I do hope I can continue to count on your reviews!

Animelover6000- It has yet to be decided the pairings but hey, I will eventually, please keep reading and review, and sorry for the wait. TT-TT Perhaps I should write these more during the school year….


	6. Oops

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades…. And that is all, you have my permission to get on with the fan fict. However, it would be much appreciated if you read the paragraph at the end of the fict. Thank you and good day.

* * *

Ch 6. Oops

_We already knew some thing bad was gonna happen…._

A few days later, as the evanescent rays of the sun slipped behind the mountains…

Kai stood facing east, watching the glowing sea sparkle. He basked in the fleeting light, his eyes closed. He inhaled slowly, breathing in with a meditative cool. He heard the swishing of the grass in the delicate breeze and the cry of far off birds. The scents and sounds whispered in his ear and nose, telling him secrets. The breeze brushed his fingers, passing messages off, giving him the answer to everything.

As he inhaled again he heard the soft crunch of grass being smothered. The light footfalls seemed heavy, yet the weight was normal, always there. He exhaled, listening still, trying to dissect the idiosyncratic hum that emanated from this persona.

"It grows late, Kai." A soft, airy voice broke in.

Kai turned slightly, looking back over his shoulder at the brunette standing behind him. He frowned at Shaga, his eyebrow cocking slightly.

"You wanna blade?" She asked, smirking to herself and holding out her mauve blade.

Kai turned fully to her, his blade already loaded and ready to begin.

"Not here." Shaga said lowly, and waved for him to follow.

Reluctantly, Kai followed her into Tyson's dojo. He followed as she led him past the vacant kitchen, and down the farthest wing. Her room was placed far from every one else's and set up just for her.

As Shaga threw open her door, Kai noticed how bare her room was. No futon, no pillows, no furnishings, only a beydish in the corner and an end table with a deck of cards. (AN. Shh, she play Yu-gi-oh . ;; . ;;)

"This spot is as god any." Shaga mumbled, kicking the beydish, to the center of the room.

Kai frowned at her comment, his glare somewhat disbelieving. Shaga giggled at him and prepped her beyblade.

"Just follow me!" Shaga said playfully and launched her blade, it landing directly in the center of the dish.

Kai followed suit, his blade gently pushing Shaga's. The two blades twisted around slowly, waiting patiently.

"Go! Airigona!" Shaga commanded and her tiny pixy was ushered to life with the familiar shower of pink pixels.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled and his beautiful phoenix gladly obliged, blasting from the blade to perch beside its master.

The two blades continued to circle, the two occasionally nipping at one another.

"Tell me, Kai, have you ever wanted to get right into the stadium with Dranzer? To fight side by side?" Shaga asked, tilting her head side to side.

Her blade dashed in and slammed against Kai's, drilling it across the room. Kai's blade skipped across the stadium and circled back, attacking hers.

"Of course." Kai growled vehemently, his shining with the same flame as Dranzer.

Shaga smirked, and summoned her blade back to her. It settled, spinning in spot.

"Then this is where it gets a little tricky." She chuckled.

She bowed her head and clasped her hands together, bringing them up to her face.

Suddenly her blade emitted a second beam of light. Shaga floated out, her appearance slightly altered. She had large wings similar to Arigona's, a tight halter top with small burst emblem on her left side, her pants were a glistening white pleather, and ankle high platforms shoes that glittered.

"It's an illusion, you see." She drifted to the side, revealing her body, holding the exact position.

Kai inhaled deeply and let it go smoothly. He bowed his head, holding his hands out at his sides. He slowly brought them up and before him, loosely clasping them together. He inhaled and let it go, his hands clasping tightly and eyes falling shut.

Kai emerged from the beyblade, his form being ushered up by a funnel of heat and flames. As the flames died it was being absorbed into Kai's astral form. He now donned a dark black cloak that fell over him, a tight black sleeveless shirt, baggy black pants with chains dripping off, and studded goth boots.

When he opened them again he floated aside Dranzer, his vision now sparkling and shimmering as things moved. As he drifted around, small explosions of color went off and the glimmering waves seemed to pause momentarily.

His vision fell on his body, which came through crystal clear; the only oddity was the red aura leaking from him. He drifted over, sighting Shaga's body. It too was clear and had a weird aura seeping from it. Kai shook his head and let it slide, not really caring.

"How cute." Shaga said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Kai glared at her and sword suddenly appeared in his hand.

"Wow, you're really catching on." Shaga said, applauding softly. "You wanna know more?" Shaga placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head at him.

Kai looked up at Dranzer, running his fingers through its soft red feathers.

"Our bit beasts are spirits are they not? Well just as these spirits are here, we can project our own spirits into our beyblades." Shaga explained, nodding more to herself than Kai.

Kai stroked Dranzer one final time then turned to Shaga.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted, holding up his left hand.

His phoenix soared skyward then swooped back down taking hold of his shoulders and lifting him into the air.

"Airigona! Family call!" Shaga shouted her wings pumping furiously, exuding hazy pores that danced around the astral plane.

Shaga's mauve blade glowed again and the blinding pink beam flashed over the entire room. Once the light faded an army of little pixies floated around Airigona and Shaga.

"You mess with big sister, you mess with all of us!" A tiny pixy squeaked.

Kai shook his head and sighed exasperatedly. Dranzer released him suddenly and swooped around, catching him on its back.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai commanded.

Dranzer back flipped higher and ignited suddenly. It spread its fiery wings, flapping them and bathing the room in red heat. Dranzer cried out and barrage of flames rained down upon his opponents. As the downpour continued they grew gradually larger. The initial wave scattered most of the pixy army leaving Shaga exposed.

Shaga held up her sword, ready to jump aside. Suddenly the fireball exploded, sending thousands of feathers scattering in every direction. Kai then appeared in the midst of the flurry, his sword leading as he dived. Shaga lifted her sword, holding the flat out to him. As they connect, she twisted and pushed him aside. They both swung again, their swords vibrating due to the shock. They both were blasted back, flying in opposite directions.

They jerked to a halt, and their eyes immediately fell on their blades. Their blades had fallen, ending their match.

Kai looked up and jerked back, his breath catching in his throat. He looked across the room at himself. Shaga too gasped and her eye twitched as she cringed.

"My bad…" Kai's voice trembled.

"What did you do!?!" Kai roared, grabbing Shaga's loose clothing, and pulling at his now brown hair.

"I'mma guess that when we hit each other we flew into each others body… Which wasn't fault." Shaga said, a nervous smile splayed on Kai's face.

An army of angry emotes danced across Shaga's face. Which ended in hysterical laughing and Shaga grabbing Kai by the throat.

"Wait! Kai, I can fix this!" Kai plead, trying to pry himself free from the iron grip.

Kai fell to the floor, gasping slightly. He stood and brushed off his buttox. He stopped, slightly wide-eyed.

"Nice arse." He stated.

Shaga's eye twitched and he grabbed him by the wrist and forced his arms crossed his chest.

"Quit touching me!" She hissed, glaring wickedly.

"Okay… fixing this…" Kai scratched his head, tapping his foot, trying to recall the solution.

Suddenly the wall blasted apart, showering the room in debris and dust. They choked on the thick plumes of smoke.

Shaga ran to the door, opening it air out the room. She scanned the room, watching the dancing shadows.

"Shaga?" He called out.

No reply.

"Shaga!" He shouted, rushing into the dense dust.

The veils of dust began to lift, revealing the room empty and desolate, however a series of footprints that belonged to neither of them were blatantly obvious. Shaga rushed out, just in time to catch a glimpse of a van pulling away. Her fists clenched and gritted her teeth.

Suddenly the blade breakers piled into the room, all shouting.

"Shaga what happened!" Tyson shouted, staring at the destroyed wall.

Shaga didn't respond and took off after the van.

"…Wow. She just like Kai…" Tyson muttered.

"Yeah… Kindda creepy." Max added.

_Almost too like Kai. _Ray thought, slipping outside to watch the trailing choker tails swish around the corner.

Kai's POV

My feet pounded on the street, my weird new eyes, keeping track of the van. I had always known that Shaga was something else, but I would never had guessed she was an android.

However its much better that they got her and not me. I've got more power and more wit. Though I wish she had a jetpack that would make things easier.

Shaga's POV

I've been tied and gagged, however these people haven't blindfolded me. They must be planning on killing me.

Goddess, I hope Kai is coming, I think he's pissed, though. I hope he's more pissed at these guys. Please, Goddess, guide him here!

* * *

Alright…. Well that is done. And as you undoubtedly uncovered, this fict. is very weird. So I have a little questionier.

Are you severely confused by this fict?

Can you live your life happily and without regret if stop reading this now?

Can you care any less about this fict.?

If you answered yes to two or more of those above, then **stop now**. This only gets more confusing. However the ending is very lovely. But now is the thresh hold. There's no going back after this point, and there's probably better, less confusing junk to read.

However, my die-hard fans that refuse to give up, good for you! Hang tight and prepare yourself for a trip into the twilight zone.

* * *

And as thanks to my wonderful reviewers!-

Cloudstrife22793: Alrighty.

Amanita Virosa-Amaranathus-: So happy!! Gee! Thank you so much! I will most definitely try to include your suggestion! It so funny!

Kavbj: Thank you fer the review, and I hope you liked this.


	7. Here I Come to Save the Day

Disclaimer: I dun own, and you non-yaoi lovers should be happy for that.

Just as an FYI- I'll do my bestest to update this on Thursdays and my other fict. (for all you that read both mine…) on Mondays. So you lucky people get a new chapter every week!!! Aren't you enthralled!? Anyways….

* * *

Shaga Saga

Ch. 7 Here I Come to Save the Day!

_Oh, no, we're all doomed…_

Kai rushed after the totally generic black van with the satellite dish on top, he pushed Shaga's body to her limits, willing it to catch those stupid captors.. As it turned on the freeway Shaga picked up speed, desperately dodging the heavy traffic.

_This isn't working! I can't keep up in this traffic!_

Kai glanced to her side and seen the thick dividing barrier in the middle of the highway. She smirked and leapt nimbly atop. Kai kept Shaga's technical eyesight trained on the van, only glancing away to check for any obstructions in his path.

As he glanced away, he noticed a large chunk missing from the barrier. Shaga's powerful legs easily cleared the gap, however the crumbling cement wasn't quite finished deteriorating. Her arms flailed and she kicked off, flipping back on to the other side, panting out the anxiety of that close call.

Kai looked up and his pupils dilated, one eye twitching slightly.

Up ahead was about 20 generic black vans with satellite dishes on top.

"Oh come on!!!! An international spy convention today!?!" Shaga roared, punching a crater in the cement barrier.

Kai scowled and leapt atop the closest van, and began his systematic searching of the generic black van equipped with satellite dishes.

With Shaga in generic black van 17

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" The portly man that abducted Kai asked.

Shaga was relieved to have been allowed to talk, that gag was starting to cut into Kai's soft, human flesh. However Shaga was still pissed about being captured.

"Well kid? Ya scared or something?" The man asked, after a long pause.

"Bite me!" Kai spat growling vehemently at the portly man.

Suddenly a loud thud from the roof interrupted. Then a hand shot through the roof and peeled back the roof like it was a sardine tin.

"Normally I would have knocked, but that got old after the 5th van." Shaga stated flatly and bounced the car.

The bunny hop caused the driver to momentarily loose control and go careening over a few lanes. The van swerved and spun out trying to avoid the slower traffic.

Shaga dropped in the ragged roof and kicked the man in the gut. He flew across the van, denting the side and falling unconscious. Kai's mind ran 100 miles an hour as he scooped up his body and bolted out the back doors, flinging them carelessly across the freeway.

"You could be less showy!" Kai shouted, Shaga inwardly huffing at him.

Shaga didn't reply and continued running down the cement barrier.

"You wouldn't happen to have a jet pack built into you some where would you?" Shaga asked softly, showing Kai's embarrassment with that question.

"What do I look like!? An international spy?!" Kai shouted, slapping her on the arm.

"Of course not, cuz that would be convenient…" Shaga muttered, rolling her eyes.

Kai glared daggers at her then huffed and looked away.

"You know, I think you either got a concussion or they drugged you cuz I lost consciousness when they abducted me." Kai said, Shaga secretly believing different.

Shaga looked at Kai, her eyes scanning her then looked back to the van, the eyes flashing and scanning it.

"You fainted." Shaga stated flatly and continued on.

After they got off the freeway (it turns out Shaga has blinkers) they continued at a slower pace, much closer to human capable speeds. Kai suddenly struggled and squirmed out of Shaga's arms.

"Here, lets try something… I kindda just though of it." Kai said and Shaga prayed to any listening god that it work.

Kai took Shaga's hand and stood next her, facing the opposite direction.

"Try to channel your spirit through our hands, and try to keep up." Kai said in a sing–songy voice.

They twisted around and spun, moving faster and faster. A burst of light separated them, flinging them across the street.

Shaga crawled out a bush, shaking her head fervently, shaking out the twigs and leaves stuck in her hair. She smiled widely and laughed.

"Yeah!!! It worked!" She shouted, clapping her hands excitedly.

Kai struggled to his feet, swaying slightly. He shot her one last death glare before collapsing on the street. Sweat poured down his face and he gasped for air. His eyes had dilated and were rolling up into his skull.

Shaga was at his side in an instant, her face contorted with distress.

Her scans told her that temperature was through the roof, his heart rate was severely accelerated and his O2 stats were deficient.

"It's like he's run a marathon!" Shaga gasped as the reasoning came to mind.

She produced a needle from her wrist and injected a fast acting tranquillizer into his neck. With in seconds his heart dropped out of the danger zone and his breathing became stable, leveling out his O2 stats.

Shaga sighed and feel back, wiping a hand across her forehead.

"You're gonna be the end of me, Hiwatari." She groaned.

_Who would have thought he would have transferred all that with him. Not human can with stand that kind of strain._

Shaga clasped her hands together and leaned over him, mumbling softly to her goddess.

* * *

I know it was probably a little difficult to understand. For me this kind of writing is hard because… it is. But anyways, if your confused but absolutely must finish this fict (which won't be happening soon I have 22 chapters planned for this.) and need an explanation of what happened I can send it as soon as I get your review/ PM or whatever.

* * *

But as thanks to my lovely reviewers!!! Correction… reviewer-

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus- I'm glad you like it! It was a little random thought actually! But I hope you like this chapter just as much!


	8. Let's not do that again

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or anything else for that matter…

And for all my confused persons out there… This chapter will wrap up that last chapter and led you down an even more confusing adventure! Yay! (Being totally sarcastic.)

* * *

The Shaga Saga

Ch. 8. Let's not do that again.

_And that means everything in the previous chapters._

Shaga sat on the edge of a bed, staring out the window, her robotic senses monitoring everything. She was glad to be back at the dojo where people knew Kai and herself. However she was still concerned that there was some underlying problem that she hadn't diagnosed.

She shifted uncomfortably and sighed. Her robotic ears caught the sounds of a breathing change and she turned towards Kai.

Gradually he began to stir and gain consciousness. As he did so his eyes opened slowly, blurry and unfocused.

"Shaga?" His voice rasped against his throat, sounding croaky and old.

"Yeah, Kai." Shaga said, her hand sliding over Kai's.

Kai groaned and shifted, hissing painfully as he stretched too far. Shaga flew over him, pinning him down.

"It's best if you don't move too much. You're probably injured." Shaga said coolly, her strength easily holding Kai in place.

"I think I'd know how I am! And I'm not hurt!" Kai spat, his eyes shooting daggers at her.

"You don't understand the kind of strain you placed on yourself! You're human, not machine!" Shaga snapped back, still forcing her hand.

"You have no rights to say anything about you, you stupid robot!" Kai growled, his teeth gritting as he shoved Shaga off him.

"You stupid fool." Shaga glowered, "you can't comprehend anything." She stated and marched from the room, slamming the door behind her.

She fumed and glared daggers at the floorboards as she stormed down the halls.

"Hey, Shaga." Ray said, standing before her. "How is he?"

"Back to normal." She growled, glaring over her shoulder at Kai's door.

Ray laughed softly and head to their shared room. He shook his head at the two. They seemed quite alike to him. He knocked softly on the door and peeked in.

Kai seemed to have drifted off again. Ray sighed and entered, gingerly walking over to the window. He eased it open, letting some fresh air in. He was in the process of sneaking out when Kai called to him.

"Ray… wait." He groaned, as he tried to sit up.

Ray rushed over, helping him up.

"Yeah?" He asked, letting he recline against the headboard.

Kai paused for a long while, deep in thought. Ray sat patiently on the edge of the bed, his head tilted quizzically. Kai ran his hand through his two-toned hair, grimacing slightly.

"Tell Shaga… I'm… Sorry." He nodded slightly, "And… ask her to… come see… me." He said slowly, groping for the right words.

Ray stared at him as he swung off the bed, slowly getting dressed.

"To where are you going?" Ray asked helping him to stand as Kai wobbled unsteadily, trying to get to the dresser.

"…You'll know where." Kai said cryptically and walked feebly but swiftly out the door.

Ray sighed and placed a hand on his hip, shaking his head at him. He fell back, deep in thought as he walked out, ambling in the direction Shaga was last seen.

'_He really shouldn't be up. His condition will only deteriorate if he continues this pace. However I don't believe that an acute case of hyperventilating and motion sickness could cripple somebody like that. It has to be a lie.' _

Ray meandered through the halls, his mind spitting out possible causes for Kai's illness. He frowned, as he found more and more of his thoughts reaching into the twilight zone for answers.

However all his thoughts crashed into a wall as he crashed into an out-of-place and lumpy wall.

"Hey! Watch it!" The wall snapped.

"Ray looked up and jumped back in shook.

"Shaga! I'm sorry!" Ray shouted, bowing repeatedly. "I wasn't paying attention! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Shaga said shortly, still grumpy about earlier.

"Oh! Right!" Ray said, catching her arm. "Kai told me to tell you that he apologizes and has requested your company." Ray stated solemnly.

Shaga shot him a death glare, her disbelief reflecting in her glassy orbs.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but he said and I can tell he means it." Ray said reassuringly.

Shaga sighed exasperatedly and nodded to him.

"He wants to see you in the garden, I'd guess that he's sitting in the tall maple." Ray said, shrugging slightly and nodding back.

* * *

Shaga stepped into the orange bathed courtyard, the sinking sun casting long shadows. He gaze followed the gracefully laid landscape to the maple tree that sat in the center of the yard. On the lowest branch Kai sat, his back to the sun and eyes closed.

Shaga sprinted to the tree, coming to a halt beside the branch. She looked up at him, she clasped her hands together under her chin.

"Kai, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that." Shaga said softly, her voice floating through the air like a soft breeze.

"It's not safe for you here. You can't stay." Kai said lowly, his gaze falling upon her.

Shaga gripped the tree trunk, standing on her toes.

"I don't want to leave you!" She cried, her eyes looking more and watery as the seconds tic by.

He patted her on the head and dropped to the ground.

"Who said I wasn't going? Somebody has to protect you." Kai said, brushing back her hair.

"Kai." Shaga said softly and wrapped him in a tight hug, crying softly on his shoulder.

Kai let her for a few seconds then pushed her back. Shaga stepped back, wiping her eyes and recomposing herself.

"Go get packed, I'm already all set. We can leave after every one is a sleep." She said, slightly choked up still.

As she headed in Kai turned his attention to the sun. Its last rays where stretching over the roof, waving farewell. Kai leaned back against the tree, tilting his head up.

Ray walked out, passing Shaga on her way in. He quietly approached Kai, standing to watch the sun dip behind the mountains.

"You here to see the sunset?" Ray asked, directing his attention to the west like Kai.

He wasn't expecting an answer so he continued.

"I prefer to look to the east. When the sun strikes the sea, all the stars appear on the sea too." He said, his eyes glazing over with pleasant memories and dreams.

Kai looked over the town once more and headed inside to begin packing.

* * *

Around 2am Kai was seated upon the edge of his bed, waiting potentially for Shaga. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping forms of his teammates.

The large room held four beds, for Tyson, Max, Ray and himself. Kenny went home every night and didn't require a bed; else they'd all get rooms.

A few minutes later Kai heard the familiar hiss of her sure-footed steps. She cracked open the door, her eyes coming to rest on Kai. He nodded and stood, scooping up his bag.

Shaga took his bag and looked back at the room, wondering how anybody could sleep with such dreadful snoring.

"You didn't forget anything?" Shaga whispered softly, trying to stay quieter than Tyson's snores.

Kai glared at her and shook his head.

"Yes you did." A voice behind them said softly.

They turned to Ray standing there, his travel bag over his shoulder and his mind set on leaving too.

"You can't come. There's no telling when or if we'll be back." Shaga snapped in a harsh whisper.

"I'm coming. He stated stiffly.

Shaga growled and the small needle popped out of her wrist. She moved in, appearing to just try and council him. However Kai grasped her by the arm and stopped her.

"Let him come." He said stiffly, glaring coolly at the two.

Shaga frowned but left it at that. Ray however flashed a bright smile and stayed right behind them, determined he wasn't going to get left behind.

* * *

Woot! Done! Now, if you were at all confused by this chapter, shame on you. But Please, feel free to review and if you have any questions I will gladly answer them, in exchange for your soul. So please, feel free ask!

* * *

And now as thanks to awesome reviewers! Oops, correction, reviewer-

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus: Thank you so much for being a loyal reviewer! I appreciate it so much! But I really hope that these next chapters aren't too confusing. There's a few more times that people might get a little tough to tell who is who but I try to keep it as simple as possible. But thanks again for reviewing and I hope the story is to your satisfaction. –Nod nod-e said, brushing her ht45


	9. Then Again

Disclaimer: I don't won, though I think I'd be a better scriptwriter. However I do own Mint, who will be joining us for few chapters.

Okay my faithful readers, this will get a little weird… okay a lot weird but hang in there and wait to kill me after I've finished this disgustingly long fict.

* * *

Shaga Saga

Ch 9. Then Again…

_Maybe, just maybe, we should have planned this more…_

* * *

The three of them boarded a late night train. There were only 5 other passengers in that car, all asleep. Kai sat down, crossing his arms and legs. Shaga came and sat beside him, looking thoroughly tired. Ray sat on the other side of Kai, letting out a tiny yawn as he adjusted himself comfortably into the seat.

Kai then felt the yawn spread into him, he yawned and leaned back in the seat, resting his head on the back.

Shaga finished the yawn train and rested her head on Kai's shoulder.

Kai eyed her warily, not knowing what quite to make of this. He sighed exasperatingly, noting that she was already in sleep mode. Kai looked strait forward and used his peripherals to scan the train. As he made note of the passengers as he scanned them again a patch of out of place green caught his eye.

He turned to see a green haired girl in place of the elderly lady that sat there earlier. The girl waved innocently, beckoning him over. He glared at her, silently asking her 'why?' She smiled widely and shot him a wicked looked, as if saying 'I know.'

Kai frowned at her, deciding if he should go over. One last glare at the weird girl got him off his feet. He slid Shaga over, resting her head on Ray's shoulder. Ray didn't seem to notice so he walked over to the girl, standing before her.

"Hey there, cutie!" She chirped, patting the seat next to her.

Kai furrowed his brow, glaring death at her, as he remained standing.

"Is there something wrong?" She giggled slightly, tilting her head at him.

Kai leaned over her, staring her in the eye. They seemed to almost communicate. Each silent word transmitted through the blink of an eye. Finally he stood back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can alter your image." He stated dryly.

"My! How observant!" She squeaked happily, applauding his efforts.

Kai glared at her, quickly becoming annoyed by her façade.

"What?" She asked her voice sounding cold as ice and her face splayed with wicked grin. "Is there something on face?" Her voice deepened and matched Kai's as her image altered again.

As she stood, Kai came to stare at himself. The two Kai's glared at each other, circling around each other. Finally they stopped and the fake Kai's eyes fell on Shaga and Ray.

"Your friends don't seem so keen, or should I say my friends…" She snickered, perfectly capturing the essence of evil in her smirk.

Kai looked over at his friends, they still slumbered peacefully, completely unaware of what's going on mere meters away. Kai glanced back over at himself, noticing something out of place.

He brushed her shoulder and the image flickered and dissipated.

"Fascinating." She said, her real voice coming out with her curiosity. "You figured out that my armband was generating the prismatic field. Not many people notice such miniscule details." She said, her smirk changing into a respectful smile.

Kai tensed as the girl took to circling around him. After 3 laps she stopped next to him.

"Who are you?" She asked, "and what do you run from?"

Kai circled around behind her, coming to a stop before her.

"I'm the one who should be asking who you are." He stated placidly.

"I'm who ever you want me to be." She said changing into a super model. "Now, who are you?"

"Kai." A voice answered.

They both turned to see Ray up on his feet. Shaga had been moved to the end so her head rested on the arm of the bench.

"Who is she?" Ray asked, pointing to the super model poised beside Kai.

"Kai, eh?" She cooed, shaking her butt and draping her self over Kai. "And who are you, sweet stuff?" She asked Ray, transforming into a Chinese goddess.

"Don't answer her." Kai growled, brushing her off him.

Ray tilted his head and looked from the goddess to Kai. His eyebrow cocked as suddenly the goddess faded into Kai's image, then into himself.

"What do you want?" Ray asked, feeling somewhat awkward asking himself that.

"To help." She said smiling, reverting back to the green haired girl.

* * *

Duh duh dun… and the plot thickens! Mwahahahahahaha! Isn't Mint-Mint a hoot? Well anyways one chapter down and whole lot more to go… So stay tuned for the next exciting chapter! (Now if only I could write an exciting chapter…)

* * *

Any ways and now a response to wonderful reviewers! Hooray!!!!!! I had too much sugar this morning!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!-

Kavbj: Of course Rei is joining them! They need somebody that isn't a robot!

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus: Yeah, well… Ray is Ray and I kindda like him, so mind control might have used… only just a little though!


	10. Noxtica City

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I do own Mint, Shaga, and Shivo (and any other random person in her…)

Well this is gonna be one long chapter…. The next three are going to be very long, but no worries, long stories are good, nii?

* * *

The Shaga Saga

Ch. 10 Noxtica City

* * *

The next morning the three of them left the train station, following the green haired girl. She easily maneuvered the runaways discreetly through the town. According to her the best hiding places was the park outside the train station. 

"Mint, you still haven't explained how you knew we were running from somebody." Shaga said as she reviewed her memory files looking for any sign of the weird girl.

"That's easy! Why else would three teens board a train to who knows where!" She giggled, her faces covered in a huge smile. "Though two teens is more common… A love triangle perhaps?" She mused aloud to herself, tapping her finger on her chin.

"There's no love triangle!" Ray and Kai growled at the same time.

"Oh! So you two are the ones running and Shaga is just tagging along?" Mint asked, quite bewildered.

Kai was about to correct her when her face suddenly flashed about 100 different expressions and she tackled them all into a giant spider plant. The three victims groaned as they glared daggers at Mint.

"Is that them?" Mint asked, completely oblivious to their ire.

Beyond the green fronds and multiple bushes and across the street were two men in dark suits and glasses. They were casually working their way towards them, occasionally showing a picture of somebody and undoubtedly making up quite the story behind it.

"Yeah, that's them…" Shaga said and Kai nodded, confirming their identity.

"…We'll have to split up." Mint said, trepidation evident in her voice.

The trio looked to each other then back and nodded. They asked for her help and now they're going to take it.

"Okay, Shaga change to look like this," Mint handed over a small rectangular photo then turned to Ray.

She stared at him, stroking her chin a few times before gathering a few things nearby which included Kai's scarf, Ray's hair band, and her own socks.

She brushed out Ray's hair with her fingers then tied his hair band around his upper torso and crossed it over his chest and shoulders. She quickly balled up the socks and stuffed them in his shirt.

"Hey!" Ray sputtered, putting up his hands in a feeble defense.

"No, it's 'hey'!" Mint corrected, making her voice higher pitched and squeaky.

"But! But! But!" Ray spurted trying to think of a way out it.

"No butts about it! This is the best way to disguise yourself. You look just like a woman." Mint said, wrapping Kai's scarf around Ray's waist and bowing it in the back. "A woman with great curve, at that." Mint complimented as she stuck up her thumbs energetically.

Ray sighed dejectedly, his pride trampled, mauled and feed to crocodiles.

Then Shaga began to glow softly and her body began to alter and the light faded starting at her head. As the light drained from her face waves of luscious blonde locks washed down her back and shoulders. Her now gorgeous cerulean eyes flashed brightly. The light completely vanished, leaving her in a white spaghetti string top with a mini-skirt and wide black belt over the top of it and long white socks going to her knees.

"Perfect! You two," Mint said pointing to Ray and Shaga, "will go that way," She directed them down the street that those two weird guys were on, "And run distraction. If they don't ask you if you've seen yourselves then offer them help. Be pretty, be seductive, work what you got." She said tossing a wink Ray's way.

His glared was promising death as he stormed after Shaga.

"Oh, wait a minute, Roquel!" Mint cried after Ray.

Just knowing that she was there to torment him some more Ray shuffled on, pretending not to hear her. However Mint knew better.

"Oops! Did I say Roquel!, I meant Kevin!" She giggled as she point at Ray's back.

The people nearby stopped looking slightly mortified. They murmured and gave him a wide berth. Ray stopped and tilted his head skyward, silently asking his goddess why she must torture him so.

Ray swiveled around, fuming. Mint coaxed him back with her finger.

With in moments Ray was back on is way, rogue, lip stick and eye liner completing his feminine look.

"If it's any consolation, I think you look pretty." Shaga offered, smiling nervously.

"Not helping." Ray grumbled.

* * *

Mint had given them their directions and now turned to Kai, strumming her fingers on her chin as she thought how to disguise him. 

"Without my good stuff, my field equipment will have to do…" Mint pouted slightly and rummaged through her bag.

Mint pulled out four miniscule dots and stuck them atop his shark fin stripes. They instantly vanished, leaving his skin looking pale and clean. She then brushed back his bangs, putting in almost half a ton of hair gel to keep it down.

She stepped back, nodding to herself. She then took his jacket and groaned at the pathetic disguise.

"Here." She said, handing him a pair of black suspenders.

Kai clipped them on and flicked them off his shoulders, leaving them to hang down. Mint then drew lines down his face with her black eye pencil and put a dot on each of Kai's fingers, turning the a shiny black, as if they painted.

"Well… That's all I got." Mint said, shrugging.

Mint then transformed into a tall boy. She now had short brown hair that was moussed up, dark blue eyes, and a lightly tanned complexion. She had on an over sized shirt and tan cargo pants.

"Okay, we'll go over to my house, I'll have plenty of things your little team can take along." Mint said, her voice sounding a little deeper than Max's.

Kai nodded and followed Mint's example as she scurried around underneath the vegetation.

* * *

Mean whilst with Shaga and Ray

* * *

The unlikely duo had made it to their turn around point and the two had sat down on a bench to wait a while. Shaga sighed, feeling completely foolish. However her anxiety was creeping in on her as she had yet to figure out how to get those goons attention. 

Suddenly Ray jumped to his feet and began pleading with Shaga to go get some ice cream while he pulled on her arm. Shaga yanked it back and stood as well, arguing about the bad carbs and fatty composition of ice cream.

As they argued they drew plenty of attention to themselves. Eventually Shaga brought up the subject of being harassed by a trio of strangers, which Ray had figured had to be themselves and played along.

"Please! That one guy was so not the hottest!" Ray argued, "The black haired one was!" He said, planting his hands on his hips and turning his head from her.

"Uh! He so was not! That one with the face paint was! He's so punk!" Shaga retorted, clasping her hands, acting star struck.

"Oh, c'mon girlfriend, that guys a lady killer!" Ray said, crossing his arms and shaking his head at her.

"I bet your dream boy was serial killer! It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for!" Shaga growled.

"Quiet! Your boy is practically mute!" Ray shot back, lips contorted in sneering pout.

"Mute!? I'mma make you mute!" Shaga declared and started in at Ray.

"You couldn't catch a slug at your pace!" Ray teased as he slipped out of Shaga's range.

"At least I can catch boys! You're so tomboy nobody but lesbos want to date you!" Shaga scoffed, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her butt a little.

"Ah!" Ray sputtered, but recovered quickly, "at least I don't go after other girls boyfriends!" Ray countered.

"Say what?" Shaga growled, glaring daggers at him.

"You heard me! I bet he was dating that brunette he was with!" Ray snapped back, smiling confidently.

"Oh please! Brunettes are such a bore! Blondes are always more fun!" Shaga responded, fluffing her hair.

"Ladies, ladies! You shouldn't fight over a couple cretins like those, you should be fighting over me!" A brunette in a preppy get-up said, holding his hands out to the side and smiling sadistically.

"Get laid, loser." Shaga huffed and flickered her wrist at him. "Let's go, Sue, somebody left the doors to the dog pound open."

"Oh, burn!" Ray grinned devilishly and pranced after Shaga.

They left the poor guy blubbering and gesturing after them, too stunned to do anything else.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kai and Mint

* * *

As they walked down the winding park path, the heavy silence seemed suffocating to Mint. She turned to Kai, tilting her head at him. 

"So, what's your story?" Mint asked, running her hand over her neck, bristling the loose brown hairs.

Kai said nothing; he stared straight ahead, though his eyes were looking back. His mind reeled back, echoing the pain in his eyes.

"That bad, eh?" Mint said softly, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"What's your deal?" Kai asked monotonously, not really expecting an answer.

"Long story." Mint sighed, a bittersweet smile gracing her lips as she too disappeared down memory lane.

"Longer walk." Kai retorted, his eyes locked ahead.

"Well…" Mint began slowly, but was cut off before the story could even formulate.

"Hey, hey, Matt-o! Whose your new friend?" A lustful girl asked as she and her flock swarmed around them.

"Back off, Mae, taken." Mint said shortly as she parted the girls.

"Yeah, who'd want a gray haired guy anyways." The girl next to Mae huffed.

As they walked threw Mae punched Kai's arse, and the girls giggled and blushed with false innocents. Kai whirled around and grabbed Mae by the front of her shirt and hoisted her in the air, his only threat was a throated growl and a glare that said 'I've killed before and not afraid to do it gain'.

Kai let her down and turned on his heels and strode after Mint, who had not bothered to indulge them.

The girls stood their, squawking like birds as they fretted over their shocked up leader. They would have flown away if they could have.

* * *

Mean whilst with Ray and Shaga

* * *

"This is so embarrassing…" Ray muttered lowly, his shoulders bowing as he was dragged down the sidewalk. 

They had already successfully sent those two goons to the bad part of town and now just needed to waste time before heading to the city gardens, which were across the street from the park and concealed behind the towering buildings.

"I know, you get all the guys even though I got all the figure." Shaga complained, thrusting out her chest and tossing back her head, sending waves of golden hair flowing into the sun, catching the sun like it was crystallized globules of light.

With that alone she left half the guys in the area drooling.

Ray was just disgusted by her lack of modesty. He glared at her then eyes flashed wickedly as something came to mind.

"Hey, Shaga, what's that one your face?" Ray asked, sounding completely believable and squinted at her nose.

"Sensors do not detect any anomaly on my face." Shaga reported, crossing her eyes as she tried to look at her nose.

"Oh, how about now?" Ray asked as he rent an ice cream cone from some kid and smashed it in her face.

"I'm gonna you kill you!" Shaga screamed shaking her head and flinging ice cream and cone shards everywhere.

Ray blitzed off down the sidewalk, and Shaga not far behind. The two would like Olympic sprinters if it were for the mini-skirts and extremely long hair.

"You are gonna be sidewalk paste once I catch you!" Shaga screamed as she pounded down the concrete passage.

Ray turned and pulled on his low eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

"You're asking it!" Shaga snapped and began to run faster.

Ray quickly calculated his timing as he came upon a road. He smirked as it came to him. He picked up a plate of fried from a nearby table and chucked it at Shaga. She stopped and ducked.

"Ha! Missed!" She shouted victoriously then was doused in ketchup.

Ray tossed the bottle at her and ran like he was being shot at. He jumped around over pedestrians, pets and inanimate objects alike, running so fast he created a mini-sonic boom behind him.

Shaga ran faster, harder and smarter. She had seen Ray's plan right after he neglected to taunt after drenching her in ketchup.

About 20 feet from the road Shaga leapt into the air.

Ray shot across the street and turned to see that Shaga wasn't there. He stopped, his chest heaving from the exertion. He backed up, and knocked into an out of place wall (again).

"Looking for me?" Shaga hissed, smirking wickedly as she bent over him. (She has three inches on Kai, she tall!)

Ray whipped around and fell over the curb. With lightning reflexes Shaga caught him by the neck of his shirt and yanked back on the side walk.

"It's time we go shopping." She smiled menacingly.

Ray gulped, as Shaga seemed to suddenly turn into a deamon from the ninth circle of Hell.

* * *

Back with Mint and Kai

* * *

"That was cool, what you did back there." Mint complimented as she coaxed Kai deeper into an alley. 

She pointed to the ladder and Kai kicked off the wall and grasped the ladder of the emergency escape, throwing it down with his weight and launching himself higher up. He gingerly landed on the platform, making barely a sound as he did.

Mint quickly scurried up the ladder, climbing like she did it every day, which she undoubtedly did. After she stepped onto the platform she reverted to her regular self.

She had her long green hair tied up in pig tails and was wearing a thin little top that showed a lot of belly and some knee length shorts with half a dozen pockets on each leg. She pried open the window beside them and slinked in.

"Just gimme a sec." Mint said as she disappeared into the window.

Kai turned to look back out over the alley, somewhat at home here. When he turned back Mint was hanging out the window now donning a purple vest with just as many pockets as her shorts.

"C'mon, I have some stuff fer you ta carry." Mint waved at him and disappeared inside.

Kai glimpsed at the window then edged closer. He peered inside but then she tossed a mailbag at him. He caught it and stepped back as she emerged with a backpack slung on her one shoulder.

"Okay, lets go." She said nodding and sliding on the outside edges of the ladder.

Kai followed suit and followed her to the meeting place.

* * *

With Ray and Shaga

* * *

Shaga too was now wearing a new outfit. She had on a lacy shirt that dipped in a low v-neck and pair of tight jeans. 

"Shaga, you had best watch your e-mails, cuz I'm so sending you a virus!" Ray shouted glaring death at anybody that looked at him.

"Come on, Sue, we have to head to the gardens now!" Shaga called sing-songily as she flounced down the street.

Half way to the designated meeting place they bumped into Kai and Mint.

"Whoa! Almost thought you were a girl!" Mint giggled as Ray brushed by her.

"Oh! I didn't notice you! Especially you, Kai, without those prominent features of yours." Shaga said, drawing the outlines of his shark fins with her fingers.

"Nice dress." Kai said, crudely hiding his snickering.

"I'm killing you all!" Ray shouted, a suddenly violent aura seeping from him and causing the wind to kick up.

"Run away!" Mint shouted playfully and dashed down the street.

Shaga chased after her, giggling and playing at being scared. Mint called for Shaga to follow them to her 'secret hide out' and Mint, Ray and Shaga all took off down the alley, laughing and shouted witty banter.

Kai chuckled and shook his head, somewhat dismayed by them. He shook his head and started after them.

'Those three… they're so strange.'

As he made it half way down the corridor he suddenly heard a faint whistling, he started to whirl around when a sharp pain raced up his arm and shoulder. Kai yanked out the stinging devise.

'A dart!?' His mind reeled as he glanced up.

His vision swam and he fell back against the wall. The ground twisted and writhed at his feet and the brick walls began to dissolve and mesh with the grungy floor.

He sagged to the ground, his vision going black.

* * *

With Mint, Ray, and Shaga 

_(Final one, I promise)_

* * *

"C'mon Ray! Can't you keep up with two pretty little girls!?" Shaga mocked as she and Mint danced around in the gardens. 

"Oh! On the contrary! I'm far prettier!" Ray said sticking out his tongue and imitating Shaga's oscillating hip thrust.

"Oh ho! Looks like we must… Dance off!" Shaga announced as she twirled on her toes and bent forward seductively, blowing a kiss Ray's way with her index and middle finger.

"Oh, not too shabby, if you're going for pole dancer." Ray shot back and twisted around, and shimmied up to her.

"Not to interrupt your totally not vulgar competition… but Kai's kindda disappeared. Unless you don't care that is." Mint said, watching the exit to the alley.

The alley had no deviations even though it does wind its way here. But no one was there; the alley was empty and desolate.

"Not Good!" Ray and Shaga said and ran back to the street, the two looking positively comical as they scanned the streets.

The mailbag sat beside the alley entrance, but Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could he have gone?" Shaga asked, biting her lips and lacing her fingers together.

"I know where…" Mint said, holding a note in her trembling hand.

* * *

Dun dun dun duh!!!! Oh noes! What happened to Kai!? Who would have taken him!? Where could they have taken him!? (only one question here is really valid, if you can guess which it is you'll win a free prize! Not really though.)

And if I happen to offend with my Lesbian reference, I have no qualms them and I apologize for any discomfort.

And I apologize to any that got strange readings from the site, but I have the thingy-ma-bob updated and hopefully it will stay updated this time!!! Grr!!!

* * *

And per usual, my response to wonderful reviewers!- 

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus: I'm glad you like this fict so much, it means a lot. And I hope that this chapter is no exception to your taste.

Kavgj: Riiight, okay. I'm glad I could entertain you.


	11. Breaking Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the smart-arse comments.

Once again to all my prodigious readers, this will take you so long to read that I suggest you get refreshments now and empty your bladder while your at it.

So now without any further delay, I present…

* * *

The Shaga Saga

Act 11: Breaking Free

(♪Oh, I want to break free-ee!!!♫)

* * *

Kai's POV

* * *

'Huh? Where am I. It looks like a room… but it's moving?'

I looked around me at the strange surroundings. There were boxes and crates piled up around me and the walls appeared to be made of metal. Opposite of me there was a door with a high, round window in it looking out into the dimming night sky.

As I was in the processes of testing the ropes binding me when the door creaked open, ushering in a blinding light. It was blocked out as that fat man that had kidnapped Shaga in my body.

I glared death at him for indignity. He just grins madly, that insane look that I'm all too familiar with.

"Remember me, brat?" The guy snickers, folding his hands over his bulging girth.

I don't bother answering; after all, I think his brain would explode if I tried to explain our previous encounter to him. That might actually kind of amusing…

"Not so witty now, huh?" He grins and pulls out some black bag sort of thing.

For a hot second I was scared, maybe even half a nano-second. But then the man slid the bag thing on his own head. Yup, that ski mask makes you impossible to recognize. I'll bet your mommy watching Jerry Springer wouldn't recognize even if you stormed the stage wearing a shirt with the two of you on it.

I roll my eyes and glare disbelievingly at him. He growles at me as if I'm doing something wrong. Now I am confused… But lack the care to feel like figuring it out.

"So I guess then, you figured out that we have paralyzed your body, vocal cords included." He grinned widely again.

I have a bad feeling that Shaga said something that I'll have to pay for…

The guy crossed his arms, barely crossing due to the amount blubber on this beached whale.

"C'mon, you're coming with me." He glowered, dragging me away.

Stupid, short minded, impudent, fool…

I continued to list off fitting adjectives as another part of my mind starting turning out some sort of escape scenario that might actually get me out of here alive. And I don't think blowing everything to the high heavens meets those qualifications…

* * *

With Shaga, Mint and Ray

* * *

"They said he'd be on boat in this canel…" Mint reittered. "They said he'd be visiable…"

They all were anxious, but Mint was pacing atop the railing of a bridge crossing the expansive water way.

"I'm scanning the boats for anybody with shady backgrounds." Shaga reported, a bit of attitude seeping into her voice.

"Yeah, that'll work." Ray scoffed, bringing the binoculars to his eyes.

"What did you say?" Shaga hissed venomously.

"I said: that won't work! More than 60 of boat drivers have some criminal past and 80 of drivers have at least 3 DWI!" Ray argued, swinging around to face her.

Shaga growled but submitted to his correct judgement. She turned back, her eyes focusing on one the visual of the boats instead of their crew database.

"You know… I'm still not liking your idea." Mint mumbled, scratching her head nervously.

Shaga sighed exaspiratively, mouthing 'why me?' at the sky. She slowly nodded for her to continue.

"Well, it just that we have a lot more resources and we could potentially do better." Mint began, crutching down on the rail. "If we have a near unlimited supply, why not use it?" Mint shrugged.

"She has a point." Ray added, letting the binoculars dangle from the bridge.

Shaga sighed and placed her head in her arms.

"So then what do you purpose?" She asked, ready for even the dumbest idea to pour forth from their uncanny aid.

* * *

With Kai (still his POV)

* * *

"Sit and stay." The fat man growled and shoved me against the wall.

The paralysis made me slump to the floor. Unfortunately for me the paralysis didn't numb me and I had fallen in a very painful position.

How much to my surprise, I could feel the strength coming back to me. Slowly that tingling sensation of my nerves revitalizing crept through my body.

"Where are they? Have you seen them yet?" The fat man asked his partner, a thin, almost sickly looking man.

"No. They appear to be late." He reported, "and our bargaining chip?"

"He's fine, thanks to that poison, he's not as cheeky as was the first time." The man said, sounding a bit happier.

"That's because you got the wrong person, you incompetent fool!" The sickly man berated him.

I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship.

I rolled my eyes and tilted my head, deliberating over which strategy to use now. Plan A or Plan S-ZZ… Decisions, decisions.

"Can't we signal them or something?" The fat man asked, obviously his brain is few sizes smaller than his stomach.

And the sickly man agrees with me…

"Yes, sure, light up the river, that won't draw any unnesicary attention to ourselves." The man said sarcastically.

"Sorry." The fat man said, sounding more like a lost puppy.

I was growing sick of this fast. I began to test the extent of the paralysis and was able to stand for an astounding 3 and half seconds, yay me.

The men continued their stupid babbling as I slowly and silently made way to the railing of the boat. I basically just rolled there.

Damned paralysis. I began to pull at the rope again. From how easy they just fell off I'm going to guess the fat guy with tiny brain tied the knots.

And between my two spectacualar feats I think most of the paralysis wore off.

So, guess what I do! I stand, laugh, spin to face the rail and fall on my arse.

I laid there, staring at the sky for who knows how long before the sky stopped spinning. I think I might have bruised my tailbone… But defiantly bruised my ego…

I stood again, this time supporting myself on the rail. I was surprised, that jolt to my system seemed to have knocked the paralysis from my system.

I jumped on the rail, feeling completely invulnerable.

"Catch ya later ladies!" I shouted at the two incompetent fools.

They turned, mouths agaped and sputtering letters. Priceless.

I fell back into the water, back flipping into a dive.

* * *

With our favorite, mostly OC trio

* * *

"Look!" Ray shouted as he seen a lone figure suicide dive into the river.

"That was Kai!" Shaga shouted, her heat vision eyes easily watching him pick his way to shore.

"Lets go get him!" Mint shouted, running nimbly across the railing.

The three sped to the shore, all of them frantically searching for their mysterious friend. Shaga's eyes switched again, illuminating some footprints leading into the light tree cover behind them.

Shaga led them to Kai's unconscious body. Shaga knelt beside him, stroking back his slate bangs.

"C'mon Shaga, carry him and we'll hide out at my house." Mint instructed, already starting to move on.

"Looks like our plans are obsilite." Shaga mused.

"I'm not so sure." Ray replied. "They can track us, they must have seen Mint, we can put her at risked." Ray said, his face determined.

"What!? I'll be fine!" Mint protested, but was shushed by Shaga.

"What do you have in mind, Kon?" Shaga asked, narrowing her eyes on him.

"I can disguise myself as Kai, swim to the other side of the river and loose them in the woods, then I can change back and meet you guys in the park later." He laid out, nodding to them.

"Fine." Shaga said flatly. "If you're not back by an hour and half, we'll assume your either dead or captured and leave without you."

"Thanks for the concern." Ray said sarcastically and shifted his image into that of Kai.

The girls with Kai in tow dashed away, easily blending in with the eerie darkness draped over the forest. Ray nodded after them and dove into the river.

'Wow, this river is surprisingly deep.' He thought as he swam over 10 feet under without any visable traces of ground underneath him.

He surfaced, letting the would-be-abductors get a look at his face. Each powerful stroke brought him closer to the opposite shore.

However, he was finding it more and more difficult to ignore the uneasy silence that had settled over the river. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and his intuition roared at him, urging him under.

Ignoring those he looked over his should just in time to see a projectile of some sort skip past him, burying its self deep in the water.

Panic stole the colour from his face as he began to frantically swim. He creat massive waves as he flailed around, scared to the point that he was not even aware of the water or the waves or even the projectiles still skipping past him.

He drove under, eyes opened and wildly darting around the sereal scene, watching the blurry dancing of particles and darts.

Another arrow sliced by him. He reached out, grasping the shaft of the weapon. The thing was light and had an unusual tip. He tossed it aside and swam on.

His lungs screamed and burned as his desire to stay under began to push him to his physical limits. He came up, snatching in some air before sinking benieth the surface again. Before he could even make two stokes an arrow caught him in the back, the shaft breaking off, leaving only the arrow head wedged between his shoulderblades.

'I must… what? No!' His mind screamed as his limbs began to go numb. 'I'm out of time… I hope I change back after I die…'

His mind fogged and sank into the depths of the water, waving away the burning lungs and throbbing headache. There was no need or will to heed them now.

* * *

With Shaga, Mint, and Kai (Kai's POV)

* * *

I bolted up, grasping at my throat. My chest burned and my head pounded. Something wasn't right. Why do I feel like I'm dying!?

No… not just dying… Drowning.

"Kai, are you okay?" Shaga asked, her delicate yet firm hand clasping my shoulder.

I looked at her momentarily, the odd sensations still rampaging through my body. I glanced away and looked around the room.

The room was cluttered, mechanical tools hanging on the walls, out on desks, sticking out from beneth everything. A few wires and computer chips decorated the walls and surfaces, along side multiple wires, batteries, and magnets. There were even more things I couldn't identify.

"You're in Mint's room. She went to get some food. Ray left to throw those men off our trail and I have yet to dected his prensence in the park." Shaga reported, probably listing things off in her order of importance.

I swung off the bed, retriving my jacket and Stealing Mint's vest in the process. The fire had dies out in my lungs and I felt a sudden relief wash over me. I wasn't dying any more but something was still not adding up. I was hardly underwater and I was out of the water before I even had a chance to get any in my lungs. I remember coming a shore and collapsing the forest.

I shook my head and started at the window. I think Ray might be in trouble, that's the only semi-logical explanation… if this was a romance or science fiction novel… or even a romantic science fiction novel…

I must have suffered brain damage or something… I'm rambling still…

"Waut, are you going for Ray?" Shaga asked, taking my arm and looking at me with these helpless puppy dog eyes.

I would kill her now, but I'm not evil enough to kick puppies. Walruses on the other hand…

"I'll come too." Shaga announced.

I shook my head no and placed my hands on her shoulders. These men were after her and I wasn't about to let her do something stupid. It was stupid enough that they gave an android emotions.

Some how she got the message… or least a message, and nodded.

I dashed out the window and accidently off the stair well. Lucky for me I'm made awesome, so I was able land virtually unfazed and ran off towards the canal.

* * *

I quickly made it to the edge of the canal, spotting the boat. I initially spoted it becuase I seen me tied to the railing. At first I thought this was one of those out of body experiences, until I remembered the useful devices Mint had created.

I shifted my form and lit a signal flare. I chucked it at the boat, successfully catching their attention. I seen the boat slowly start my way, but just to show a bit of impatients I lit another and gave it enough to bounce it off the fat man's head.

I don't think it hurt, but it defiantly startled him. I'd never seen a whale move that fast, on land or water.

"Glad you made it Shaga." The sickly man called out, ingoring the fat man's distress.

"Give me Kai!" I hissed, managing to sound more pissed than amused.

"First give us your blue prints and weapons manual." The man said as he nodded at his partner.

The fat man brought a knife to Ray's jaw, the tip indenting his skin slightly.

I felt a tingling sensation, as if the knife was at my throat.

I felt around in the backpack I boosted from teenage on the way here. I stealthily placed an image inducing dot on it making it appear more like a government issue diskette. The way I removed it made it look as if I got it from my neck, like when Shaga plugs into the wall.

"I have it, now give me my friend!" I shouted, jumping down to the deck of the boat.

The fat man untied Ray and roughly held him out. I handed over the CD and and took Ray from fatso. I slung him on my back and jumped back to the bridge, running like Hell was at my heels.

Even before I got completely across the bridge I heard Britnay Spears blasting from the boat. Oops, I did it again.

"Shaga! You tricked us!" The man shouted, running to the deck. "You're suppose to be incapable of decite!"

I turned back smirking, smirking even wider as the fat man attempted to dance.

"Not Shaga!" I called back, turning off our image inducers.

The man stood there sputtering letters at me again. However he recovered much faster, must be getting use to me doing stuff like this.

I barely made behind some trees some nasty looking darts streaked by. I hugged the tree line, slowly inching around. I peeked around and yanked my head back as more darts came sailing by.

"Kai! Over here!" I heard somebody whisper to me.

I turned to see Mint and Shaga dressed as tacky bushes. Their faces painted and arms coated in twigs. And believe it or not, Mint had a hairpiece composed entirely of leaves.

"Here, use this." Mint whispered and rolled a small metallic sphere across the clearing.

I looked at it then to Mint and pressed a button on the top. The sphere came to life, zapping me. I dropped it and the image of Ray and myself dashed away, headed in the wrong direction.

I swiftly crossed as I watched their fire chase after the holograms. I laid Ray down for Shaga to do a quick examination.

"Ray!" Shaga whispered harshly, lightly slapping his face.

He groaned and shifted around, grasping Shaga's forearms and mine.

"C'mon, Shaga can torture him later. The holograms are probably out of range by now." Mint said and waved for us to follow.

She took to us another train station, this one heading even further into nowhere. It was here that she handed over her precious backpack and bid us adieu.

"Take care!" Said waving fervently then transforming into her little old lady person. "You youngsters remember to write me! Other wise I'll take you out of my will!" She chuckled and slowly departed.

"She is a very… unique… character." Shaga said nodding.

I chuckled bemusedly and nodded. Ray mumbled incoherently in Chinese as his unconscious agreement.

* * *

Wooty-whoo! Chapter 11 down and done! And congradulation readers! You've reached the half way point! Stayed tuned for the totally awesome next 11 chapters! Aren't you excited!!! Come on! Say it with me! Yay! 11 more to go!!!

Now for the serious part… You will all get so confused in the coming chapters with Shivo, the mystery man. He won't bite, but I will. So ask him if you questions.

* * *

And now for my fabulous reviewers! Yays!-

Hrrm… There is none… Thanks guys, way to kill my day.


	12. Bungee Jumping wo a Rope

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I do own the wonderful OC's.

This chapter is going to be a little weird but it's no where near as random as chapter 15…. So without any further adieu, the fan fict.

* * *

The Shaga Saga

Chapter 12.

Bungee Jumping Without a Rope.

* * *

Kai's POV

* * *

As we arrived at the next stop we swiftly departed looking strangely like a bunch of tourist. We were huddled around an open map arguing about where we are and where we'll go. We had soon discovered that town was known for its tourist, thus why there was 8 other people doing the same thing as us.

"This place will be the prefect place to hide out for a little bit. We'll be hiding right in clear view!" Shaga clapped happily and added, "plus they have great shopping, or so I hear."  
And with those words Shaga swept us off to the town square. As we stood in the direct center, staring down the walls of stores and restraints. So many people, some much noise, it was a struggle to hear myself. I wasn't speaking.

"I'll be back later." I whisper into Ray's ear, for Shaga had long since tuned us out. "Notify Shaga once she gets back to earth."

Ray smirked at the comment but couldn't hide his obvious disapproval.

I turned to leave, not even glancing back. I was almost a foot away when a firm hand gripped my shoulder. A chorus of shouts and scuffling behind me seemed to cause the volume of the city to mute.

All their eyes came to see Ray and Shaga arguing, for whatever reason, in Chinese. Ray insult Shaga then Shaga would get made and make some stupid remark, then Ray would call her childish and then Shaga would attempt to crush my shoulder as she thought of witty come back and then Shaga would start the chain over again.

"Shaga, that's my shoulder you're using as a stress ball." I growled in Russian.

She yelped and released my shoulder and started to complain to me about Ray. Ray seemed to take offense to that and started yelling at her again.

I sighed exasperatingly and left, not even bothering to tell them. Shaga noticed and handed me a pin.

"Just take it." She stated and turned back to her argument with Ray.

The pin was small and circular with an S running directly through it and an A over top it. She waved for me to pin it on and that was last I'd hear of her then.

The volume suddenly switched back on as the people lost interested. I easily slid through the thickly compacted streets. I was trying to just pass by like a shadow, moving incognito as to be a fleeting image of a person.

I plotted my course to take me to the park. In order to even have a park they had to build a bridge across the river to get to some green space. A observed a lot of people clumping together, crossing in large groups.

As I drew nearer I could see why. A band of bicyclist were leering at all the people on the bridge. Guess they left their Harley's at home today.

As I approached the bikers suddenly cycled my way, circling around me. They snickered and cracked their knuckles. The guy on the pink bike looked intimidating.

"Hey man, you alone? You such a bad ass, huh?" The lead man chuckled, his voice hiking making him sound like he just kicked in the nuts.

"Why don't you an your pals go home and take the training wheels off." I responded crossing my arms over my chest and smiling as if I was the devil reincarnated.

"Now you're really gonna get it." They hissed and growled at me, trying to look tough.

"From who? You bunch of zoo rejects?" I snap, glaring death at the leader.

They all dismounted, letting their precious bikes clatter to the ground. I dropped my hands to my side and lowered my head, falling into a deep meditation.

I heard them shuffle about, waiting for the proverbial gunshot. It came in the form of one of their brash recruits charging at my back.

I spun to the side moments before he'd reach me and threw him forward with our combined momentum. Two more charged at me. I jumped back and blitzed forward, planting my hand on the face of a biker, throwing myself over him and simultaneously introducing him to the concrete. As I landed and began to spin again a frat train smashed into my side. I flew along the road crashing into some bikes, knocking one off on accident.

"That's a 30 foot drop to the water. At this height it fell like hitting a brick wall." The guy snickered as he and his buddies form a semi-circle around me now.

They pressed together and two of them caught my arms as I attempted to vault over them again. They drug me back to the ledge, twisting my arms behind my back painfully.

"You think this scares me?" I taunt, trying to delay them long enough to think of a way out of here.

They nudged me back, roughly shoving me. I balanced delicately on the ledge, glaring daggers at them all.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" A tall man shouted.

The bikers turned to see their latest challenge leaving me to escape soundlessly.

"Disperse and I'll leave you alone. Refuse and I'll contact the police." He stated firmly.

Yeah that's it big mouth, keep their attention a little longer.

I was almost clear of the circle when the person at my back accidentally hit me, sending me flying into the rail. I clung to it, my last lifeline.

Suddenly the weird man's fists ignited and the bikers panicked. They bumped into me, sending me flying from the rail.

It felt wonderful to fall so freely like this. But this would be the same thing as bungee jumping and forgetting the rope. As I collided with the still surface of the water my breath was knocked from me.

Pain seared my back, racing through my whole body. The concrete water jarred my soul too. I felt so light. I stayed on the surface but I could see my body sinking to the bottom out of the corner of my eye. I then realized I was sinking also. The water was so dark… so cold… so empty….

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Not my best plan…" The brunette man thought as he dove after Kai.

He sliced into the waters with relative ease, his sleek form easily dropping him to the depth Kai was at.

With a few strong strokes he was at Kai's side and had him above the water. He grunted as he heaved himself and Kai to the edge of the waters. He hung Kai partially on the concrete ledge as he pulled himself out.

"Damn kid, you weight a ton!" The brunette muttered as he hefted Kai ashore, setting him on the grassy slope.

He pulled hi s knees to his chest as he studied Kai. He picked at the pin on Kai's jacket. He smiled and chuckled softly.

He rolled up his sleeve and pressed a few points on his arm bring up a video project screen. He placed the pin next to it and smiled widely.

"Hey Shaga, I seem to have found a friend of yours." He spoke to the beams of light.

Suddenly Shaga's face appeared in the screen looking completely surprised.

"Shivo!" She gasped.

* * *

Whoo! Complete! Well guys, what you think? Shivo, good or bad, weird or normal, smart or thoughtless? And Like I said last time, please direct all questions about him to him.

* * *

But now for my response to my reviewers! Which I actually have this time! Yay!-

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus: Thank you! I like reviews! I hope you enjoyed it.

Kavbj: I'm glad somebody besides me liked Mint. Thanks for reviewing and Mint just might make a reappearance. –wink wink-


	13. Shaga's Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades but Shaga, Shivo, Mint and any other random person is mine, all mine! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Yeah… done now.

Warning, this probably will seem a tad bit strange but hang in there and who knows, maybe this fan fiction will actually start making sense!

And I'm sorry about the wait, but I wasn't feeling well enough to post yesterday. They all would have died horrible deaths if I tried writing yesterday. So lets all continue on on a happier note! To the fict!

* * *

The Shaga Saga

Chapter 13

Shaga's Brother

* * *

Ray's POV

* * *

Shaga's mouth practically hit the ground as she received the transmission from some random guy. She looked a little flustered as she began to drag me away to search for that guy and Kai. 

"Ray! He should be around here!" Shaga called her voice pitching with

I frowned as I walked down the sidewalk, not seeing anything beneath the bridge support. I slid down the steep grassy slope to view all the way under the bridge.

"You see them?" I called up to Shaga as scanned around for any sign of the two.

"No…" Shaga said gloomily, I would have more compassion but right now I didn't trust this guy, Shivo.

I slowly padded up the hill, not in too much of hurry. Yes, I was worried about Kai being with that weird man but at the same time I haven't found hide nor hair of them being around. That I couldn't see them beneath any of the other bridges that crossed the river.

"Ray?" I heard drift my way as I crested the top of the hill.

Shaga and my eyes both flew onto him. Kai was standing behind Shaga with a brunette man sighing dejectedly.

"I thought you agreed that we'd sneak up behind Shaga." The man grumbled teasing Kai as he walked over to Shaga.

"How did you do, Shivo? How'd you fool my tracer?" Shaga asked, smiling deviously, almost proud of Kai's warning.

However I probably would have given them away once I looked up. However I was too worn out to listen to their continued banter. Sibling robots what can you do about them?

Kai was closely observing them, probably trying to judge Shivo's character. He stood there with his arms crossed and his back to me. Gingerly I walked up and stood just outside his bubble.

"Hey, Kai, you alright?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder at me. His crimson eyes revealed nothing but before he could even finish deciding whether or not answer a flash of light brought our attention back to the siblings.

Shaga stood about three feet from Shivo, slowly circling around each other. Suddenly Shivo stopped her from circling and began punching the air before him. The air suddenly became missiles and launched out at Shaga. Shaga easily sidestepped them.

Unfortunately for me I was their next target. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. However instead I felt something grab me around the shoulders and yank me aside. I opened my eyes in time to see Kai stepping back to watch the missiles skip off the river's surface and dissipate into the air.

I gasped as I sunk to the grass coated ground. I was still shook up about nearly getting pulverized by air.

Kai kneeled next to me, his eyes focused on the battle before us ready to relocate us again if another stray volley came our way.

But it was swiftly over then as Shaga slid in behind Shivo and caught him in a chicken wing.

"Well little brother, do you give?" She cooed evilly as she twisted his arm further.

Shivo laughed bitterly and Shaga released him. They laughed together for a bit before Shivo gave his official surrender.

"You win, like always." He laughed and patted Shaga's shoulder.

I noticed at Kai was starting drift away now, apparently the party was over. I turned to see Shivo doing more weird robot stuff with Shaga. I felt torn, I wanted to find out more about Shivo at the same time I never properly thanked Kai for saving me back there. I turned back to Kai but a surge of tourist suddenly washed over him.

I scanned the crowd trying to pin point him but it was no use.

"Kai…" I sighed barely audible.

"What was that kid?" Shivo shouted over at me.

Oh goddess! Did he hear me?! How creepy!

I shook my head at him, trying to mask my apprehension. He turned back to Shaga, completely fooled by me. I sighed and scanned the crowd again.

"Shaga… Kai's vanished." I say somewhat softly.

"What?" Shaga and Shivo say at the same time, their eyes locked on me as if they were going kill me. Oh, goddess Kai! Why'd you leave me with these homicidal siblings?

"Damn it Ray, why didn't you speak up sooner." Shaga hissed into my ear sending shivers down my spin.

I averted my gaze and watched their feet shuffle about as they planned how to find him.

"I'll find him." I say sternly and I push into the crowd. I activate one of Mint's handy devices and turn into myself as a child.

I haven't seen Kai yet so I think I might try something new. I took out a trading card and made it change into a picture of Kai.

"Mint you are good." I say softly, my voice sounding squeaky like a child's.

I did my best to look lost as I slowly walked up to a man that looked like he had kids of his own.

"s'cuse me, mister." I said tugging on his jacket.

"Yes?" He asked with a warm smile gracing his lips.

"My brother's gone, I'm lost!" I start rubbing my eyes and sniffing, pretending to feel abandoned, which was pretty close to how I actually was feeling.

The man noticed the picture in my hand and took it. He examined the photo then looked over at me.

"Is this your brother?" He asked skeptically.

"Have you seen him?" I asked pretending to recover slightly.

I really don't blame him for being skeptical; I probably should have gone with something that looked more like him.

"Sorry, kid I haven't seen him." He said softly and handed back the picture and produced a notebook. "But I can help you look for a little bit." He said and quickly sketched up Kai.

"Thanks mister!" I shouted gleefully and we began to ask people if they'd seen Kai.

* * *

With Shaga and Shivo as they tried their plan

* * *

Shaga slowly maneuvered through the crowd, scanning them as she went. She frowned and stopped behind a bench. She sighed softly and noticed that the teen at the opposite side was reading a book. She slowly walked up and stood over one shoulder and began reading over his shoulder. 

The raven-haired teen shifted and put his shoulder between her and his book.

"Hey!" Shaga snapped, slightly shocked.

"It's my book." The teen snapped back, his voice bordering on monotonous.

Shaga pouted and crossed her arms sneering slightly. Shivo then stole up, standing in front of the teen.

"Have you seen this kid?" He asked holding out the picture.

"No." He replied without looking up.

"You didn't even look at picture!" Shivo growled and he and the teen suddenly dove right into a fight of cutting words and deathly glares.

Shaga sighed and scanned the crowd again. She grabbed Shivo by the shirt collar and drug him off, the two meshing into the crowd.

"Don't worry, sis, we'll find him." Shivo said confidently.

"Yeah…" She said, not totally convinced but still not quite ready to throw in the towel.

* * *

Back with Ray; Ray's POV

* * *

"I'm sorry kid, I have to go." The man said to me. " I hope you find…your brother." He said apologetically. 

"Thanks fer helping mister!" I shouted and waved bye.

I was tired and dishearten that nobody have seen Kai. I flopped onto a bench and transformed back into my usual self. I studied the fake photo, my heart sinking further.

Suddenly I noticed there was another person on the bench. The raven-haired teen opposite of me was staring disbelievingly at me.

I could see why he looked remarkably similar to me. Just those cold gray eyes of his that unnerved me. I noticed the book in his lap; he had marked his spot with his finger so he could stare at me.

"…Ray…?" He said lowly.

"H-how?" I stammered as I slid closer, trying to figure out where'd I could have possibly seen him at.

The teen suddenly shifted into Kai, his eyes falling back to the book on his lap. I scooted beside him, trying to read the cover of the book.

"Russian." I grumbled miserably.

Kai nodded and reclined back, his head tilted back so far he was look at the store behind us.

"Kai…" He straitened slightly, crossing his arms. "Thank you, for saving me back there." I said softly, feeling a slight blush rush onto my cheeks.

I turned away and stood up suddenly surprised by the tremble of my heart. No way could this be happening! Not to me!

"Ray…?" He started then suddenly a blur of movement caught my attention.

I spun around to see Shaga clinging onto Kai and Shivo panting as if he was tired from trying to keep pace with Shaga. I chuckled slightly as looked at them.

Kai seemed perfectly miserably, his eyes locked to mine silently saying 'laugh and die'. Whilst Shaga chirped happily as she rapidly retold her efforts to find him all the while Shivo corrected her, keeping her from taking all the good ideas he came up with. And I sat back on the bench, chuckling softly to myself, secretly wishing that I was the one Kai favored, even though I still felt a pang of guilt tug at my heart.

* * *

After we'd stop laughing and our regular attitude had taken over, Shivo suddenly announced to us that he'd pay for a hotel for us. 

"I'll bet that a handful of refugees can't afford a nice hotel. So you pick a hotel and pay." He said smiling widely.

Shaga jumped on him hugging him tightly. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he hadn't won Kai's trust let alone mine. He was a real creep.

Shaga took Shivo by the hand and pulled him away, waving for Kai and I follow after them.

They began to search for Shaga's hotel, which gave me time to do some shadow analysis of Shivo. There was just something I couldn't put my finger on about him.

"There!" Shaga shouted, pointing to the tallest building in the sector. We could see people in swimsuits running around the top most level and we could see plenty of people milling around the lobby. This very well might be a good place to hide out for a little bit.

"Sure." Shivo said and followed Shaga into the lobby with Kai right after him, his crimson eyes glaring daggers at his back.

* * *

Dun dun duh! What happens now!? Stay tuned for the next awesome chapter! Things really start to get a new twist on things as I introduce my first real and purposeful plot twist! But I have one question for all my dedicated reviewers… I can't recall if I mentioned where in the world this fict is taking place… So if you know right off hand where its at cuz I mentioned it I'd like it if you told me, cuz I think I might end up teleporting these people to a new country in later chapters… 

And to the response to my reviewers!-

A Friend For Life And Beyond: Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! But, yeah, Mint may make a grand return a few chapters from to invent a teleporter...

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus: You pretty much have Shivo nailed, except he never wears a business suit jacket, but he wouldn't mind a tie. And of course Kai's fine! He's Kai! Nobody can hurt him! ('cept me...)

Kavbj: I'm glad you liked it, I've had to edit that chapter a lot. I just didn't feel right until I made Kai tougher. But I'm glad that you like my OC's, two them at least, so thank you fer comments and I hopre you enjoyed the fict!


	14. The Real Meaning of R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just the random OC's that are around to make you laugh, cry, and scream 'don't open that door!'.

Well now we get to see also sorts of new twists and turns! And my favorite topic gets to rear its ugly head! Well hang tight and try to stay with me, even though this may get a little bizarre. And in case this whole thing wasn't strange enough as is, it's now taking place in Russia… Apparently Mint sent them there as a practical joke… who wouldda guessed that train went through a wormhole that spits you out in Russia.

* * *

The Shaga Saga

Chapter 14) The Real Meaning of R&R

* * *

"Wow! This room is amazing!" Shaga squealed jumping on the bed.

"Hey Kai, lets go to the pool!" Ray shouted tugging on Kai's shoulder.

Ray rushed to the bathroom quickly sliding into a pair swim trunks. As he raced out he turned back to the still room.

"C'mon! It's not every day you get to swim in a pool!" Ray whined, sending pleading looks to every one.

"Fine, I'll go." Kai sighed as a disappeared into the bathroom to don his swimsuit.

"Anybody else?" He asked, looking between the androids.

"No way, I'm staying here to enjoy some room service!" Shaga chirped happily.

"And there forth I have to stay to keep her from spending too much." Shivo laughed, shaking his head at her.

Shaga giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aww! You're no fun!" She flopped back on the bed, running her hands through the rippling sheets.

Kai emerged from the bathroom now in his swim trunks and under shirt. He nodded to Ray, signaling for him to lead the way.

"Kai, here." Shivo shouted, tossing Kai a plastic credit card like device. "A room key so we don't have to let you in." Shivo added and turned back to watch out the window.

Kai nodded and softly closed the door behind them.

"Well, now, for that room service you promised me." Shaga giggled and opened the menu on the bed stand beside her.

"See anything good?" Shivo asked, smiling warmly at his sister.

"Hmm. Depends do they sell the waiters?" Shaga asked placing her hand thoughtfully on her chin.

"Shaga!" Shivo yelled, slightly shocked by her response.

"I'm joking, brother! Kai's the only one for me anyways." Shaga replied, titling her head skyward as she drifted into the realm of dreams.

"I see." Shivo said his lips curling into a devious smile.

He headed to the door, turning back to Shaga as he reached the portal.

"Goodnight, Shaga." He said and flicked a small marble at her.

It connected solidly with her forehead and sparked in quick pulses. Shaga slumped over. Shivo hugged her and laid her in bed, tuckering her in neatly.

"Looks like I won this time…" He whispered and kissed her forehead.

He glanced back bitterly smiling then disappeared out the door, quickly following after the two teen.

* * *

With Kai and Ray

* * *

"Haven't you noticed how strange Shivo is acting?! There's something not right here!" Ray shouted at Kai.

"I know!" Kai groaned, holding his head.

"I think it's pretty obvious he's not our ally!" Ray vented pacing along the poolside.

"I know Ray." Kai growled a bit louder this time.

"He's totally-" He began again but had an unfortunate fall into the pool.

As he came back to the surface flailing and sputtering Kai knelt beside the pool's edge.

"Ray, I know." Kai repeated evenly.

"Oh."

Kai walked away, leaning on the rail. He gazed skyward, looking at the light tainted sky. Ray slowly crawled out of the pool, shaking his hair and trying to wring out the extra water.

"Then what are we going to do?" Ray asked, unwinding his hair.

Before Kai could answer a tiny beep told of the arrival of another person. They turned to see the elevator doors slide open to reveal Shivo.

"Mind is I join you?" He grins wickedly as he approached his chilling gaze falling on Ray.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Ray hissed, returning the glare.

Shivo chuckled and shrugged, bring his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"That's too bad, and here all I wanted was to be better acquainted with you two." He sneered and held his arm out Ray's way.

"Ray! Duck!" Kai shouted and charged at Shivo, coming around wide.

Shivo reacted quickly and raised his other arm, it fire forward, the steel cables expanding indefinitely. His hand closed around Kai's throat and knocked him back. Simultaneously he fired his other hand at Ray.

Ray dodged it and sprinted for Kai's limp body.

"Kai!" Ray shouted as he knelt down beside him.

"Watch it, Ray!" Kai snapped as he sprang from the ground and knocked Shivo's hand away from his neko-jin companion.

"Impressive Kai! From the way Boris rambled on about you, it sounded like this would be no fun at all!" Shivo praised and retracted his arm, bringing Kai with it.

Kai thrashed about as he tried to pry free of Shivo's iron grip. He was lifted easily into the air as Shivo grinned wolfishly at him.

"You! Let him go!" Ray shouted, shifting his wait indecisively before charging again.

Ray dodged Shivo's hand again and yanked on the cables, throwing him off balance. Kai took the opportunity to kick him in the face and tore free of his grip.

"You should keep your hands to yourself!" Kai shouted and roundhouse kicked him in the gut and flipped back away from him.

Shivo staggered back but he quickly regained his posture. He shot his hands at the two again. Ray jumped away, rolling away as he carefully watched the hand retract again. Kai had caught his other hand by the wrist, but the sheer force pushed him back to the ledge. Kai tossed it aside and jumped away. The hand shivered and slithered back to the brunette.

"Very good! This is fun! However I have a schedule to keep." Shivo readied his arms for another go.

He shot out his arms but they bee lined for the ground. He hoisted himself into the air. Seconds later Shivo's heel connected with Kai's jaw. Kai was sent reeling back, stumbling over the ledge. Ray dove for Kai, catching him by his ankle.

"Hmm, you're pretty quick." Shivo complimented and slowly stalked up behind Ray.

"I'm not letting go!" Ray shouted and began to pull Kai's unconscious form back onto the roof.

However Shivo had another thing to say about that. He backhanded Ray, sending him crashing through the strained glass barrier. He gasped in pain but refused to release Kai. Shivo kicked him and smacked him again. Ray groaned as thin lines of red bloomed across his chest and torso as he fell further forward.

"Kai!" Ray cried out still struggling to try and pull Kai back up.

"Why do you persist!?" Shivo yelled, as he pulled Ray's head back by the hair.

Ray let out a small hiss that turned into a pained scream. Shivo released him and Ray fell back on to the ledge, almost going over also.

"Boris never mentioned anything about a brat that would interfere like this." Shivo growled as he contemplated his next move.

"Then you'd better send this back to Boris, just give up!" Ray shouted and Kai suddenly swung up and grabbed Ray by the waist.

Ray rolled back, hauling Kai back onto the roof. He held Kai's forearms his body quivering as he panted for air.

Shivo growled and fire his hands again. They tore through the roof, shattering the ledge and knocking the two apart. Ray went flying back, crashing in a crumpled heap as he slammed into the far wall. Kai however was sent flying back at the street. Large chunks of debris cascaded around him, several large pieces repeated crashing against him, a large one colliding with his temple knocking him unconscious.

Unexpectedly the wall of the hotel room exploded sending waves of dust and brick over the street. From the cloud of dust and powered ruble Shaga stormed up the side of the building, Kai in her arms.

She sailed over the unbroken ledge, twirling and kicking Shivo back to the pool's edge.

"You'll pay, Shivo!" She screamed and kicked him again, sending him to the other side of the roof.

She laid Kai beside Ray and checked Ray over. She stood and faced her brother as he slowly pulled himself from the crumbling roof.

"You'd better thank your lucky stars they're both still alive." Shaga spat venomously.

She held her hand strait out before her. The plating on her arm shifted back, and the palm of her hand came apart, revealing a gaping hole in her palm. Her fingers began to spark and the hole sucked in the flickering electricity.

"I'll stop you! I'll finish my job sister!" Shivo declared and shot his arm at Shaga.

Shaga held out her hand, intercepting his. The bands fell to shreds, the blast emanating from her palm disintegrating his arm. She charged through it, tearing up the entire arm.

She jumped into the air and landed on his chest. She drove her hand into his chest, ripping out wires and metals indiscriminately. His body fell limp, collapsing onto the ground.

"Shaga sister… can you really blame me… for… my pro- pro- programming?" He said weakly as his eyes rolled back and back and his back up power supply died.

"No, but I won't stand for anybody trying to hurt my friends. But I will see you again." She said, stoically standing over him.

* * *

Oh the drama! 

Now who seen that coming? I did, but then again I wrote the story. Well I hope you like the weird little fict and I hope that don't mind the sudden relocation to Russia! Yay! Russia! -Attempts weird Russian dance-

* * *

Any ways, enough embarrassment for one morning, onto response to reviewers!-

Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus: Yup, I don't usually kill off Kai, just whenever its helpful to do so. So yeah, I hope you liked another strange chapter.

Friend For Life And Beyond: Thanks, and I hope this chapter was also a good enough one fer you.

Kavbj: I'm glad you're excited and thank you. But no, they aren't but hey, that makes it more interesting. But I hope this chapter has lived up to its hype. And easy on the sugar, man, yeah its good, but all good things should used in moderation.


End file.
